Songbird
by Secksbecks
Summary: Harry had found love, a love who wasn't Ginny but during the final battle, the one he loved went missing. Now, two years later, the missing girl returns only she doesn't remember Harry or anything having to do with magic. Can love bring back her memory or will Harry's love never remember him?
1. Prologue

**I hope everyone enjoys this new story. Let me know what you think and a big thank you goes out to freudianprincess for helping with the name! She has great stories so go check them out after reading this. **

"_Promise me that you'll be safe?" Lova said, putting a hand on a man's cheek, a man she wished she could see. _

"_I promise. I'll come back for you. I'll try and let you know how I'm doing as often as I can." The man reassured her, putting a hand on the back of Lova's neck. _

_If only it was lighter in here, Lova could see who this was. The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't put a name to it. If she could only see the face, she would know. _

"_I love you, Lova." The man voice shook a little as he spoke. _

_Lova felt tears fall down her cheeks as the man told her this. She felt like she would never see him again and that made her heart hurt. She needed to see his face, to see whom this was, that made her feel this way. _

"_I love you, Harry." Lova whispered, pressing her lips to his._

"Lova! Are you awake? We're leaving soon!"

The pounding on the door caused Lova to sit straight up in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she tried to remember what she was dreaming about. As she put her hand to her chest, all she could remember was the sadness and the pain she felt but she had no idea why she felt that way. Coming back to reality, Lova looked at the clock only to see that she had overslept. Cursing, she shot out of bed and started to throw together an outfit for the plane ride she was about to endure.

"Lova!" the voice came again, only louder and followed by more pounding against the door.

"I'm up, I'm up! Stop trying to break down the door, Jayce!" Lova yelled back, pulling an oversized grey sweater that stopped mid-thigh over her head, letting it fall down her slender body before she opened the door.

"Finally. I know you're the great Lova Scott but not even a plane waits for you, doll." Jayce said with a wink. "Now come on!"

Lova rolled her deep brown eyes but complied all the same. Going to the bed, she pulled on her black converse, straightening out the black leggings she was wearing. Looking the mirror she quickly gathered her dark brown hair into her hands before throwing it all atop her head, keeping it in place with a hair tie that was on her wrist. Grabbing her luggage, she followed Jayce out of her room as he led the way to the elevator with his own bags.

"Aren't you excited to finally be going back to London?" Jayce asked with the excitement of a little kid on Christmas. "I'm so glad to be going back."

"Yeah, yeah. So excited." Lova replied, putting a hand to the bridge of her nose.

Jayce quickly noticed this and ducked his head down to her eye level, being almost a whole head taller than her. "Are you feeling alright? Headaches again?"

Lova smiled ever so slightly, opening her eyes to see Jayce's blue ones only a few inches from her own. "I'm fine, Jayce. I just had a weird dream. I've been trying to remember it since you so rudely woke me up but I can't and the harder I try, the more my head starts to throb."

"Well then stop trying! We can't have our singer making herself ill before we return home." Jayce threw an arm around Lova's shoulders, trying to make her feel better.

Lova smiled at his enthusiasm but her mind could not leave the dream alone. It was as if she was reliving a memory but she's never experienced a love like that before, at least she thought she was dreaming about love. That's the only explanation she could come up with to cause this ache and emptiness in her chest.

"Jayce?" Lova's small voice broke the silence in the elevator.

"Yeah, Lov?" Jayce responded offhandedly while visibly bouncing with excitement.

"What do you remember of the night you found me?" Lova asked, not making eye contact with the tall man standing next to her.

Jayce sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Lov, I've told you this before. Many times before actually. Why do you keep asking?"

"I don't remember how I got there, Jayce. I barely remember anything about that night and ever since that night; something about me has felt off. Almost as if I'm not fully myself. Please just tell me again?" Lova begged, still looking at the ugly argyle pattern of the elevator carpet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about how weird the chapter was before but it's all fixed and I hope that you all enjoy it! Thank you for reading and still a huge thank you goes out to freudianprincess. Such an awesome writer. Now enjoy!**

Jayce sighed once more before speaking. "Alright. Leila and I were sitting at a table, trying to decide what we were going to do since our singer had just decided to split on us with no notice when you walked in. Well, you stumbled more than walked."

_"What are we going to do, Jayce?" Leila asked, throwing her tan arms on the table while her head fell onto them, golden brown hair falling all around her. _

_"Don't freak out about it Leila. We'll figure something out. We always do." Jayce told her, running a hand through his blonde hair. _

_"But, we don't have a singer!" Leila cried from arms. _

_Jayce sighed and took a swig of the beer that was in front of him, the dim lights of the little pub they were in causing his skin to look much paler than it actually was. He was about to answer when someone came through the doors, causing quite a commotion as they did so. _

_"What the bloody hell is all that racket?" Leila inquired, finally lifting her head up to look in the direction of the entrance. _

_Jayce didn't answer, as he was too busy trying to figure out what exactly just came into the pub. A girl who had to be only seventeen had stumbled through the doors as if she was wasted, which could have easily been the case, Jayce thought, noticing how slender she was. Her hair looked black in the light but Jayce saw the chocolate brown there when she walked directly under the lights. She had a hand over her eyes, covering up the color but also hindering her vision as she ran into various chairs and tables and she tried to find a seat. Quickly, Jayce noticed the way the men in the pub were looking at the confused and defenseless girl and Leila noticed, too, as she stood up and went over to the girl, grabbing her by the elbow. _

_"Oh there you are!" Leila announced loudly as she dragged the girl over to where she was siting. _

_The girl barely seemed to notice that a stranger was dragging her off as Leila sat her down in the circular booth between herself and Jayce. _

_"What exactly are you doing?" Jayce asked eying the pub to make sure nothing looked suspicious. _

_Leila kept her gaze on the girl whose head kept moving on its own accord threatening to fall forward at any moment. "You saw the way those guys were staring at her! I'm not going to sit by and let something happen to her." _

_Jayce couldn't argue with that logic. He first thought that this girl looked drunk but now that she was sitting closer, she looked as if she might have been drugged. Her eyes were the same deep brown as her hair, having highlights of amber in them, almost as if they were the color of mahogany, were so big he was afraid that it was causing her pain. _

_"Hey, what's your name?" Leila asked quietly, trying to get the girl to look at her. "I'm Leila and this is Jayce. We're here to help you." _

_The girl looked up and her mouth moved but no words came out. She looked shocked that no sound came out of her mouth and grasped at her throat, eyes getting wider. _

_"I'll get you some water." Jayce said, standing to make his way over to the bar. _

_"Do you know where you are?" Leila asked, keeping her voice light and airy, trying not to startle the girl. _

_Jayce returned to the table to see the girl shake her head to whatever question Leila had asked. _

_"Do you know how you got here?" Leila asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. _

_"Here." Jayce pushed the water towards the girl who eagerly took it, drinking half of the glass in one gulp. _

_Trying to speak again, nothing came out of the girl's mouth. Pursing her lips together, she looked down and shook her head. Immediately, the girl's hands flew to her temples, signaling that shaking her head was causing pain. The girl looked up at the two, eyes starting to shine with tears. Leila scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. _

_"It's okay. Do you have anywhere to go?" Leila asked, turning her head to see the girl's answer. _

_She shook her head slightly, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Biting her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut and Jayce watched as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. The water seemed to help clear whatever fog that was in her head but she still looked in bad shape and she kept a hand at her head at all times now. _

_"Don't cry." Jayce pleaded, not knowing how to react when someone was crying. _

_"You can stay with us tonight." Leila offered, looking towards Jayce for confirmation. _

_"Yeah, you can stay with us and hopefully in the morning you'll feel better and be able to talk." Jayce said glancing sideways at Leila to make sure that he had said the right thing. _

_With a small nod, Leila got up from the booth, helping the girl stand as she got up as well. Jayce waited until the two were up to stand, walking protectively behind them to make sure none of the drunks in the pub would follow. Once out of the pub, the three made their way to where Jayce and Leila lived. The two lived with their singer but they decided to up and leave, it was just the three in the shared apartment. Living on the second floor, Leila helped the girl up the flight of stares and into the dark apartment. Jayce went ahead and got some clean bed sheets and made the bed that their singer once resided in. Leila helped the girl get into bed and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. _

_"What are we gonna do now?" Jayce whispered, glaring at Leila. _

_Leila put a finger to her lips and motioned for them to exit the room. Once they were both out, Leila pulled the door to where it was only opened a sliver. _

_"Well?" Jayce asked impatiently. _

_"Jayce, you know very well that we couldn't have left her alone. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, what if something had happened to her?" Leila reasoned. _

_"I know that. If you hadn't of gone over and gotten her, I would have. The way those men looked at her was sickening. What I meant was what will we do when she wakes up?" Jayce asked as he now as pacing around the small living room. _

_"We see if her voice returns in the morning and try to get her back to wherever she came from." Leila said as if were the most obvious thing in the world. _

_Jayce sighed, running a hand over his face. "Fine. I just hope we won't be suspected as part of a kidnapping or anything." _

_"Let's just try and get some rest, okay?" Leila put a hand on Jayce's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before making her way to her room. _

_Her room and the one the girl was in had an adjoining bathroom so if something happened, Leila would know. Once out of her clothes and into something more comfortable, Leila walked through the bathroom to stand at the door that connected to the other room. She quietly watched, as the girl was sound asleep only it didn't look as if it was peaceful. The girl's eyebrows were knotted together and she had a look of pain on her face. Leila's heart ached for this girl that was in front of her. She wasn't that much older than the girl but she could tell that whoever this girl was, she had been through something terrible. Making her way to her own bed, Leila just hoped that the girl's pain would end soon. _


	3. Chapter 2

_When morning came, Leila woke up with the sun streaming through the window. During all that happened last night, she forgot to pull her curtains shut to block out the bright daylight that was blinding her currently. Suddenly, she sat straight up, remembering that there was a stranger in the bed across from hers. Quickly, she pulled a robe over herself and made her way over to the next room. Hesitantly knocking on the door, Leila poked her head through to see that the girl was still sleeping on the bed. Just as she was about to head back to her room, Leila her the girl take quick intake of breath and the rustling of the covers were heard._

_"__Morning." Leila greeted making her way to sit on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember what happened last night?"_

_The girl stared at Leila apprehensively for a moment before shaking her head. "Only a little."_

_"__So you can talk." Jayce's voice sounded from the door that led to the living room._

_The girl's eyes shot over to Jayce, eying him up and down. He was in a pair of sweatpants and nothing more, his blonde hair messy from sleep, and a coffee mug in hand with steam rising from brim._

_Jayce noticed that the girl's eyes didn't look as cloudy as they did the previous night and she looked more in control of her body. "Who are you?" the girl asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_"__I'm Jayce. One of your saviors." Jayce smirked, taking a small sip of his coffee._

_"__I'm Leila. What do you remember about last night?" Leila asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl._

_The girl's eyebrows furrowed again as her hand went to her forehead. "I remember somewhere dark, not being able to speak. Then I remember feeling safe and then I woke up. That's all. Everything else is just a blur. I keep trying to remember but it just causes pain." The girl ran a hand through her hair, stopping to cup the back of her head._

_"__What else do you remember?" Leila questioned again, trying to find out more about this girl in front of them._

_"__The last few days are kind of a blur. I don't know what happened exactly." The girl folded up her legs, resting her head on her knees. "Can I get cleaned up?"_

_"__First thing's first, what's your name?" Jayce asked, still leaning against the doorframe._

_"__Lova, Lova Scott."_

_"__Well, Lova Scott, the shower is through that door," Jayce pointed to the door behind Leila. "And she'll show you where the towels are."_

_"__Come on." Leila said as she moved from her spot on the edge of the bed._

_Lova followed, crossing her arms over her middle as she stood. She stopped in the middle of the bedroom to glance at Jayce. "Thank you. Both of you." She said as she moved her gaze from Jayce to Leila._

_Jayce just nodded before turning his back on the two girls and making his way back to the kitchen. Leila smiled and motioned Lova to come into the bathroom. Pulling a towel out from under the sink, she turned towards Lova._

_"__No need to thank us. We saw you stumble in last night and we both knew we had to do something. With the state you were in, we couldn't leave you alone like that. We just did the right thing." Leila smiled before continuing. "Here is a clean towel. I'll go try and find something for you to wear."_

_Lova just nodded as Leila left through the door opposite of her. As soon as Leila closed the door, Lova looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a little sunken in and her skin was paler than normal. Removing the sweater she was wearing, she noticed that she was thinner than normal as well. As if she hadn't been eating as much. She was always naturally slender but this was differently. This was the unhealthy kind of thin. She noticed that she had scratches on her arms and a few on her face that she hadn't seen at first. Lifting her undershirt from her stomach, a bruise was coloring the right side of her body, stretching from her hip to her ribs. It was a wide a long bruise, instead of the tiny circular ones that she saw on a few spots on her arms. She couldn't remember how she got al these marks but whatever happened had to have happened recently. Turning away from her reflection, she rid her body of the rest of her clothes and stepped into the big glass shower._

_Reaching for the knobs, she adjusted the temperature of the water until it was warm enough to stand in. Slowly, she reached for some body wash and began to clean herself, revealing that she was covered in a thin layer of dirt. Watching the dirt circle the drain, Lova wracked her brain for anything that could help her right now. Her head was pounding and trying to remember things wasn't helping this but she wanted so desperately to remember something, anything. Leaning her head back against the tile-covered walls, Lova let the hot water wash over her face and down her hair. Taking a deep breath and turning the knob to increase the heat of the water, she tried to clear her mind but was stopped short when Leila's voice came from the door._

_"__Hey, can I come in?" Leila stuck her head in the bathroom, checking to make sure Lova was all right._

_With Lova increasing the heat of the shower, the glass doors had gotten all foggy and steam was starting to fill the bathroom. Wiping away a spot for Lova to look out of, she spoke._

_"__Yeah, what's up?" Lova asked as she watched Leila come in the bathroom with clothes in her arms._

_"__I brought these for you to wear. There's a few different things in here because I wasn't sure what you wanted or what would fit. Do you mind if I turn on the radio? I tend to play it a little loud when I get ready." Leila asked, not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable or make her head hurt worse._

_"__That's fine. The distraction might help." Lova answered stepping back into the hot water._

_Lova heard Leila walk out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. Within seconds, the sound of the radio could be heard loud enough that Lova would've guessed it was in the bathroom with her. At first, all she could hear were two people talking, most likely hosting whatever morning show they had, and then after a few minutes, a song started to play. The song was so familiar to Lova and without a second thought; she started to sing along to it._

_"__Leila, she must've been drugged." Jayce said from the doorway of Leila's room._

_Leila was standing at her closet, trying to find something to wear for the day. Pushing through the tons of shirts and dresses, Leila sighed and turned her attention away from her clothes and to Jayce._

_"__It looks that way. How can she not remember anything? She says she can't remember anything from the last few days! Hopefully she'll remember something." Leila turned to look at the bathroom door, slightly ajar._

_Jayce was about to open his mouth to say something when a sound caught his attention. Eyes going wide, he turned his attention to the door that Leila was staring at. Both of them had frozen, listening to the sound that was coming from the bathroom. Jayce had never heard someone's voice sound so pure and so enchanting before. He was mesmerized by Lova's voice that was filling the whole apartment now._

_Leila turned to look at Jayce, seeing his blue eyes wide and captivated just as she imagined her sea green eyes looked. The two stayed still and quiet, just listening to Lova sing along with the radio. Once the song had ended, the two still stood there, waiting to see what would play next. As if on cue, the radio started to play another song and Lova sang right along with it again._

_Lova's voice came out clearer and louder this time, as if the first song was just a warm-up. Jayce and Leila couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was almost as if it was fate that they found Lova in the pub last night. Their singer had just left and now, in their shower, was a girl who had the most beautiful voice they had ever heard._

_Completely oblivious to what was happening outside the bathroom, Lova turned the hot water off, reached for the towel on the cabinet right outside the shower and wrapped it around her tiny body. She was still singing when she exited the shower and she couldn't figure out why she started singing in the first place. She had enjoyed it before but she never thought her voice was that great. Now, now she felt like she had a great voice and she wanted to share it._

_"__What is wrong with me?" Lova whispered leaning against the sink._

_Running a hand through her wet hair, Lova looked at the clothes that Leila had put out. Picking up the first thing, a tank top, Lova quickly threw that to the floor, not wanting to show all the bruises and cuts that she didn't remember getting. The next thing she picked up was a shirt that when held up to her chest, would cover only part of her torso, revealing the huge bruise that covered her stomach. Sighing, she dropped that to the floor as well, leaving only a pair of shorts on the counter. Hoping that Leila was still in her room, Lova stuck her head through the door that was slightly open._

_"__Hey, Leila?" Lova called, seeing the two standing in Leila's room, opened mouthed and wide-eyed. "Umm, are you guys okay?"_

_"__Yeah, sorry. What's wrong?" Leila asked snapping out of her trance. Jayce however was still staring at Lova with an expression that was unreadable._

_"__I hate to bother you but all your shirts are a little, umm, to revealing. Is there something else I can wear?" Lova made sure to keep her body hidden behind the doorframe as she spoke._

_Leila looked at her clothes, realizing that they were all a little more revealing than most people would like. Biting her lip, Leila shook her head and looked back at Lova with a sad smile on her face. Jayce then snapped out of whatever mindset he was in and walked out of the room, only to return with a shirt in his hands._

_"__Here. I know Leila's wardrobe is a little bit too much for some people." Jayce said, handing Lova one of his shirts._

_Smiling, Lova quickly took the shirt from his hands and darted inside the bathroom. "Thank you!" she called once she was safely inside._

_Unfolding the shirt, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was a plain long sleeve shirt that was a deep shade of red. The shade of red was familiar and it made her heart swell with joy however she couldn't understand why a color was giving her these feelings. Pulling the shirt over her head and pulling on the shorts that Leila provided, Lova was about to exit the bathroom when she heard the two talking about her._

_"__Did you hear that?" Leila squealed with excitement._

_"__Yeah, I did. I never would have imagined that voice to come out of that girl." Jayce said, his voice lower than Leila's._

_"__Jayce!" Lova heard the sound of someone being smacked and she imagined that Leila had just hit Jayce._

_"__Ow!" Jayce exclaimed. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that she couldn't speak last night and her voice was so big and she's so tiny! Geez, Leila."_

_"__We have to ask her! It's fate! We found her right after our singer left us and she has this voice! We have to ask!" the excitement in Leila's voice couldn't be masked if she tried._

_"__Leila, we know nothing about her." Jayce countered._

_Lova decided to make herself known and exited the bathroom. She cleared her throat a little to make sure that the two knew she was there._

_"__Thank you, Jayce." Lova stared at the tan color carpet of Leila's room, making patterns on it with her foot. "I've been trying to remember stuff but it's all fuzzy."_

_"__It's not a problem. Come into the kitchen and we'll get you some coffee." Jayce motioned for the two to follow._

_Lova looked up at Leila who nodded towards the door for her to follow. "I'll be out soon. I just need to get changed."_

_Lova stared at the ground as she walked into the living room. Surveying the area, she noticed how open this place was. Yes, it was small, but it also seemed so spacious. There was a big bay window to Lova's left, a seat on it as well with an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall next to it. A black couch was angled to so one arm was near the window and the seats were facing the rooms. A bookcase was in one of the corners overflowing with books and CDs. The bookcase was the same color as the couch and there was a lounge chair next to it._

_Making her way to the kitchen, she noticed that there was only a bar with three barstools instead of a dining table. The kitchen was a light yellow color with white cupboards and granite countertops. Slowly, Lova sat down on one of the stools and Jayce took out a deep blue coffee mug and began to fill it up._

_"__So do you remember anything?" Jayce asked leaning against the counter across from Lova._

_Lova looked up from the mug and shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee before speaking. "I've been trying but it's fuzzy."_

_"__Well let's start with some simple things." Jayce said, moving to sit next to Lova at the bar. "How old are you?"_

_"__Seventeen." Lova said without hesitation._

_"__Okay, do you live around here?" Jayce asked, watching Lova carefully._

_"__Yeah, I lived near London." Lova replied slowly, furrowing her eyebrows together._

_Leila had come in now, looking fresh faced as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and took the spot that Jayce had just vacated moments ago._

_"__What about your parents? Won't they be looking for you?" Leila questioned._

_Lova opened her mouth but she couldn't find the words. Biting her lip she thought hard about her parents, trying to remember where they were. Suddenly, Lova was hit with a memory that made her head feel like it was going to explode. Groaning in pain, she grabbed her head as images flashed in her mind._

_"__What's wrong with her?" Jayce asked turning towards Leila._

_"__I don't know!" Leila exclaimed running over to Lova's side._

_After a few minutes, Lova's head stopped hurting and she looked up at Jayce, tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"__They're dead." Lova whispered._

_"__What?" Leila had shock all in her voice as she wrapped her arm around Lova._

_"__My parents. There was a car crash, they died and I didn't. It happened a few days ago. Which would explain some things." Lova was mostly talking to herself rather than to Jayce and Leila._

_Leila and Jayce just stared at each other in shock, neither of them really knowing how to handle this situation._

_"__What do you mean it would explain some things?" Jayce questioned now standing next to Lova._

_Lova locked eyes with Jayce, tears streaming down her cheeks, before standing up. Slowly, she lifted up Jayce's shirt to reveal the long bruise that was on her side. Jayce's eyes grew wide and his gaze never left Lova's side, even after she lowered the shirt back over the bruise. With shaking hands, she then pushed the sleeves up, showing the small cuts and bruises on her arms._

_"__I wasn't sure how I got these before but being in a car crash it all makes sense. Maybe I got hit in the head and temporary amnesia and that's why I couldn't remember. I don't know." Lova sat back down on the stool and put her head on her folded arms._

_Leila pulled Lova into her arms, holding onto her so tightly she was afraid the little girl would break. "I'm so sorry."_

_Jayce just stood there at a loss for words. Lova was right, it would explain what happened but something just didn't seem right to him. You would think someone would remember something like that, or at least have a hospital bracelet on if it was that recent._

_"__You can stay here as long as you need." Leila said still holding on to Lova._

_Lova nodded into Leila's shoulder. "Thank you so much. I don't know where else I would go."_


	4. Chapter 3

"After that you know the rest." Jayce finished with a sigh.

"You asked me to be your new singer and I said yes." Lova added as she watched Jayce.

"It wasn't quite that simple but yes." Jayce quipped as he stared out the window of the car they were now in.

Leaning her head back against the headrest of the plush seat she was in, she tried to make her headache go away. It had been two years and she still couldn't remember what happened a few days before she met Leila and Jayce. She still couldn't even remember meeting them in the pub they told her about.

She could remember the majority of her childhood right up until she was about ten and then everything starting to get weird. She knew that she went to school but she couldn't remember where, or any of the details, as if she knew the summary of her own life but not the plot. She knew that she did well at school, getting good grades and all, and she even felt joy when she tried to think back to that time in her life so she knew that she was happy in school but she couldn't remember little things. Not any of the classes she took, none of the teacher's names, nothing. Summers were clearer than most things, remembering coming home to her parents and having fun but that was it. There were small things she could recall, like travelling a bit and doing all sorts of small things but there was still a lot that was missing.

The thing that bothered her the most was that she didn't remember the car crash. She knew that's what happened but that was it. The only thing she clearly remembered about that part were the faces of her parents lifeless on the ground and the heartbreaking pain she felt when she thought about it. Yet, at the same time, she had this feeling of pride when she thought of them as if they had done something noble when they died but that never made any sense to her.

Once Jayce and Leila had calmed her down after she told them of the crash, they had insisted on taking her to the doctor in order to make sure that she was okay. However, the doctor wasn't as helpful as she hoped. He had told her that she was a little bit malnourished and there was quite a bump on her head but other than that she was healthy. He assumed the bruises and the cuts were results of the car crash, as was the loss of her memory. The doctor had explained to them that sometimes, when someone experiences something tragic, the brain could block out things due to the trauma, causing temporary amnesia. The doctor has also explained that another cause of her amnesia could be due to the accident but it was hard to tell. The only thing she could do was wait and see if her memory ever came back.

Lova had always tried to remember anything from her past, even just a little tiny piece of something but it always resulted in headaches that made her feel like she was going to pass out. Even though she appreciated everything that Jayce and Leila had done for her, she felt like something was missing, as if a piece of her was gone but it was a piece that she couldn't remember. She leaned her head against the window and watched as the sun was just starting to come up over the skyline. She had loved being on tour in America; it let her forget about how empty she felt, even if it was only for a little while. Though, two years isn't really a little while she was still not ready to go back to London. Being there made the emptiness more prominent, and being in America made it go away, even if it was just temporary.

"Lov, you okay?" Jayce asked when he noticed that Lova had become quieter than normal.

"Yeah, I'm good, Jayce. Just a little nervous to go back home." Lova admitted as she began to fidget with her hands.

"It'll be okay, Lova." Jayce reached across and squeezed Lova's hand.

Lova looked up and smiled at him, appreciating how much Jayce and Leila have been there for her. Through all that Lova had been through, trying to piece her past together and trying to figure out what happened to her between the days of the crash of when the two found her in the pub.

"We're here." Jayce announced as the car pulled up to the airport. "Come on, Lova. It'll be okay. Look, there's Leila."

"Lova!" Leila squealed as she stepped out of her own car. "I'm so sorry I wasn't at the hotel this morning. I had to get a few more things before the shops opened. The perks of being a rock star!" Leila was obsessed with fashion and being in New York, Leila jumped at the chance to get a whole new wardrobe and with their fame, Leila got people to do lots of things they wouldn't do for normal people.

"It's fine. Jayce woke me up, rather rudely but it did the job. Ready to head home?" Lova asked as she linked arms with Leila.

"Let's go!" Leila pulled Lova through the airport doors as Jayce walked behind them with their luggage.

"Yeah, let's go home." Lova said quietly.

* * *

Harry was pacing around his office, something he did on a daily basis since the war ended. Even though it had been two years, not a day went by that Lova didn't cross Harry's mind. Glancing around his little office, he slumped down into his chair and put his head in his hands. Rubbing his temples to try and keep the migraine that was threatening to form at by, he looked around at the floor walls that housed his own personal hell. The light brown walls were bare, showing no personal connections like other offices that had photos hanging everywhere. His eyes roamed the dark mahogany desk that was cluttered with papers until his gaze fell on the one photo that was on his desk. Picking up the frame, Harry remembered this day clearly.

It was sixth year and Lova and Harry had gone on a trip to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. Of course, Ron and Hermione were bickering the whole time but the two didn't notice. They made sure to keep their distance from the fighting friends and snuck off to be alone.

_"I can't believe they didn't even notice!" Lova giggled as Harry pulled her behind one of the buildings to hide from Ron and Hermione. _

_Harry had pushed Lova against the building and stuck his head around the side to make sure they had safely gotten away. _

_"Are they gone?" Lova whispered, trying to keep up Harry's covert attitude. _

_"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked as he turned his attention away from the streets and to his girlfriend. _

_"Well you were being all sneaky so I didn't want to ruin it by talking too loud." Lova said with a smile on her face. "Did we get away?" _

_Harry peaked back around once more to make sure before nodding. "Yeah, I don't see them anywhere. I can't believe they were already arguing!" _

_"What were they even arguing about?" Lova asked, not remembering how the two started their disagreement. _

_"I think it was about where to eat or something. I don't know. I was distracted by someone." Harry had a grin on his face and he leaned in close to Lova. _

_"Oh really?" Quirking an eyebrow at Harry, Lova continued, "do I need to go find this someone and tell her that you're all mine?" _

_Harry laughed a little. "No, I think I can tell her myself." _

_Harry's gloved hand made its way to her cheek as the other gripped her waist even tighter as he captured Lova's lips. Lova's hands gripped Harry's jacket, pulling his body closer to hers and he deepened the kiss. Breaking away, Harry rested his forehead on hers, both of them breathing heavily. _

_"Well, I can safely say that she got the message." Lova whispered, a huge grin on her lips. _

_"Good." Harry kissed her lightly again. "Now let's have some fun." _

_Lova was about to ask how they were going to do that when a handful of snow hit her in the face. Mouth gaping open, she stared at Harry as he doubled over laughing. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Lova bent down quickly and made a snowball to throw at Harry. Seeing her plan, Harry took off down the small alleyway they were in, trying to avoid his cold fate. Their snowball fight went on for a little while, both of them laughing and smiling the whole time, enjoying their day away from all the stress of school and Voldemort. Lova was bending down to make a snowball when Harry ran towards her and, in one swift movement, picked her up by the waist and spun her around in a circle. _

_"Harry!" Lova squealed. "Let me go!" _

_"Never." Harry answered, turning Lova around in his arms to face him. _

_Setting her down, Harry pulled Lova in for another deep kiss, pouring every emotion he had into it. Momentarily shocked, Lova froze before kissing Harry back with as much passion and love. Her arms were around his neck as his were still holding onto her waist. _

_After a few moments of this, Lova pulled away needing oxygen in her lungs. Harry laughed at the big intake of breath she took after removing her lips from his. _

_"I love you." Harry said pushing on Lova's nose with his own. _

_"I love you." Lova whispered knowing that she was smiling like an idiot. "Oh! Here!" _

_Reaching into her pocket, Lova pulled out a camera and held it out, snapping a picture of her and Harry. Holding the button down, she smiled and turned her head to kiss Harry on the cheek, knowing that it would capture this whole moment. Harry on the other hand, turned his head and kissed Lova deeply, but quickly, as snow started to fall around them. Smiling, she put the camera back into her pocket, and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. _

_"Now we'll have something to show Ron and Hermione when they ask us where we went." Lova said knowing that they were going to get an earful about ditching them later. _

Harry sat the photo back down and leaned his head back against his chair. They had been dating since 5th year and it was his favorite photo of them. Lova had liked to take a lot of photos but this one was his favorite. He knew in that moment that he wanted to be with her after the whole war mess was over. He remembered promising her that he would come back to her after he found all the horcruxes and he did. When he returned to Hogwarts for the battle, he found her and he couldn't remember a moment where he was happier than that one. She had waited for him and he had come back to her. Yet, it was short lived. After he had defeated Voldemort, he searched the entire castle for her but came up with nothing. The bodies of her parents were found, both of them being in Order, but they had unfortunately died in the battle. Harry must've spent hours searching the castle for her and when he had to search the dead bodies, his heart ached hoping that she wasn't among them and she wasn't. Lova Scott was nowhere to be found and now here he was, two years later and she was still missing but not a day went by where Harry didn't try to find her, try to figure out where she went. Two years later and he was still just as in love with her as he was that day in the photo, even if he didn't know where she was.


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope that those reading this are enjoying the story! I'd love to know what you think about it, even if it's negative. Any kind of feedback is great. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you again for reading. Enjoy. **

Lova flopped down onto her big comfy bed; happy to be in one that was hers for the first time in two years. That's the one thing she missed most when she was on tour, sleeping where she felt safe and this room was where that feeling was. With her head buried in her pillow, Lova didn't hear Leila calling for her until she was in the doorway.

"Lova!" Leila shouted, arms crossed over her stomach and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hmm?" Lova mumbled with her head still face down on the giant pillow.

"Come on! Let's go out and celebrate our successful tour! Jayce is already ready and we can't stay laying around here, we need to fight the jet lag!" Leila went over and grabbed one of Lova's arms, trying to pull her off the bed.

"For someone so tiny I forget how strong you are." Leila mumbled still trying to pull Lova up.

"But I just want to lay down." Lova pouted as she struggled with Leila.

"Please? It'll be fun!" Leila begged, sticking her lower lip out and making puppy eyes at Lova.

"Fine, let's go." Lova reluctantly got up out of bed and started towards the exit.

"You're not going to change?" Leila sounded horrified at the thought of Lova not changing out of her airplane outfit.

Turning around to face Leila, Lova raised an eyebrow before sighing in defeat. Heading over to her closet, she quickly pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a deep red shirt. Shedding her clothes and putting on her new outfit, Lova quickly stuck her feet into a pair of black boots and face Leila.

"Better?" Lova asked as she threw her arms open to make sure she got the approval of her outfit.

"Much! Now let's get going!" Leila smiled and bounded for the door.

Lova just shook her head as she made her way to the door only to see Jayce waiting for her and Leila already halfway down the hall.

"She made you change, didn't she?" Jayce asked with a smirk on his face.

"That she did. You know her. She always has to make sure we look presentable in public." Lova knew that Leila was doing it for their own good. She sure as hell didn't want to end up on some gossip magazine for looking not as done up as normal.

"She made me change as well." Jayce admitted as the two made their way down the plain hallway of the complex they lived in. "Something about my shirt not looking as devil may care as it should."

Lova laughed out loud at that. She knew that all the girls swooned over Jayce and sadly; they all had an image they had to keep up when they went out. Feeling his arm around her shoulders, Lova looked into the bright blue eyes staring down at her.

"It's so good to see you laugh." Jayce confessed as Lova leaned against him.

Jayce had noticed that ever since Lova asked him to tell her what happened the day they found her, she had been a little more sad and quiet than she had been. He had watched as she had racked her brain day after day, trying to remember anything about her life, trying to remember who she was before they found her.

When they got the offer to tour in America, they took it immediately hoping that being out of the country and getting used to the band and the fame would help Lova feel like she fit in somewhere. It seemed to be working while they were in America. Jayce saw her smile more in America than he ever saw her smile in London.

"Come on you two! You're so slow." Leila called from a few feet in from of Jayce and Lova.

Smiling Lova quickened her pace to catch up with Leila, linking arms when she caught up. Jayce smiled and quickened his pace but still stayed behind the two girls, knowing that this was going to be one interesting day.

xxx

"Lova, where are you going?" Jayce called from down the street.

The three had gone out to eat at some nice restaurant that Leila had picked out and since they had just gotten back from tour and wanted to celebrate, the two girls decided to get some drinks and Jayce opted to being the more responsible one of the group. After they had finished their meal, the group started walking around London, just enjoying being back at home when Lova got this weird look on her face. They had just turned down an alleyway when Lova quickened her pace, letting go of Leila's arm.

Jayce and Leila had followed Lova as she walked down the alleyway with a sense of purpose. Jayce was just chalking it up to Lova having too much to drink at the restaurant but Leila wasn't so sure that was it.

"Look at her. It's as if she knows exactly where she's going. I've never seen her like this before." Leila said to Jayce as they walked a few feet behind Lova.

"She's probably just drunk, Lei. She did have a few drinks earlier." Jayce countered as he watched Lova carefully to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"I can hear you!" Lova called back to them. "I've been here before, I just know it. It all seems so familiar."

Leila raised an eyebrow at Jayce as he pursed his lips. "Do you even know where you're going?" he called back to her.

Lova didn't answer; she just kept walking down the alleyway. The brick walls seemed so familiar to her, as if she'd been here before, many time but she couldn't recall the memory. The alley made her feel happy though. As soon as she saw it, she smiled and quickly pulled Leila and Jayce towards it. She knew that she looked like she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing and truthfully, she didn't really know what she was doing but it felt right. Slowing her pace, she came across a part of the wall that didn't have anything on the concrete in front of it. This what she was looking for in the alley, this was the spot. Hearing Jayce and Leila stop behind her, Lova looked over her shoulder at them.

"What are we doing here?" Jayce asked as he stepped closer to Lova. "It's just a brick wall, Lov."

"No, it's not." Lova whispered before putting her hand against the bricks.

As soon as her skin made contact with the stone, she felt like she was at home and a huge smile appeared on her face. Without knowing exactly what she was doing, she noticed the trashcan that was the only thing on this part of the wall and began to count the bricks. Her fingers ran up three bricks from the trashcan and then two across before she tapped on the brick. Pulling her hand away from the wall to put to her mouth, she took a step back and stared as the wall began to move and create an archway.

"Bloody hell." Leila muttered from the right of Lova. "What did you do?"

Lova began to smile so big that her cheeks began to hurt. "This is it."

"What's it? What just happened?" Jayce demanded with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Come on!" Lova announced and she ran through the doorway into what seemed to be a whole other city. When she realized that Jayce and Leila didn't follow her, she turned around to face them. "It's okay. I've been here before I know it. It's safe. Come on."

Seeing the look on Lova's face, Jayce and Leila couldn't deny her this. Slowly, the two stepped through the brick doorway that just appeared before them and when they were safely on the other side, it disappeared just as quickly as it showed itself.

"Lova, where are we?" Jayce whispered taking in the strange place they had just entered.

Lova still had the huge smile on her face as she took in all the bright colors of the buildings, the details of them, how many people were here looking happy and excited. There were things flying about, people laughing and talking loudly all around her, and there were even things she couldn't explain going on. Owls were flying all around the three; brooms were set up in a shop on their left that looked more than just brooms that one would use for cleaning, and people were dressed in cloaks of all colors. Lova spun around and faced Jayce and Leila before she spoke.

"I'm home."


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope that everyone is enjoying this story and I hope everyone is excited to see where this goes. I am! So please leave some love and let me know what you think. **

Lova, Jayce and Leila were walking around the streets of the indescribable place that Lova had led them into. Jayce and Leila were a little befuddled with where they were at, not sure how to react to some of the things they were seeing like owls flying around as if that were a normal everyday thing, some people were wearing cloaks and carrying around sticks.

Lova was oblivious to her friends behind her, too overwhelmed with this feeling in her chest. Being here had filled part of the piece that was missing inside of her even if she didn't remember it fully. Looking around, she saw tables with bright colored umbrellas outside of some shops that people were sitting at talking animatedly about their lives.

She took in all the shops that were around her, all the names being in captivating and lavish lettering. For a few minutes, Lova just stood still, eyes closed, as she took in the feeling this place was giving her. Opening her eyes, she started to walk down the street they were on, examining the shops that were on it. One in particular called _Flourish and Blotts. _It seemed to be some sort of bookstore and once they got to the display window, Lova stopped to admire the books.

"Lova!" Leila spat out. "The, the pictures on the front of these books…they're moving! They're moving like it's a little television on the cover!"

"Isn't it great?" Lova couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried.

"How is this even possible?" Jayce spoke barely above a whisper as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

Lova was completely engrossed in her own thoughts, walking down to another shop to see what else was here. She hadn't even seen that her friends had stopped following her and were frozen in place staring at the books. Finally feeling that there was no one behind her, Lova turned to find out where Jayce and Leila were.

"Why are you both still standing there? Let's go see more!" Lova announced surprising the two with how much excitement was in her voice, more than they had ever heard come out of her.

"We can't just walk around this place! We don't even know where we are." Jayce pointed out, eyes darting back and forth between all the people around them. "We need to leave."

"No!" Lova's eyes immediately started to water at the thought of this place being taken away from here. "I know this place. I don't know how but I do. I need to see if I can figure out how I know it. Please?"

Jayce's shoulders fell in defeat, knowing that he couldn't say no to Lova, especially since she had looked so happy just moments before. He knew that he couldn't take away her happiness. Making his way over to her, Jayce took her hand and nodded. Leila nodded as well, taking Lova's other hand and gesturing for her to lead the way. Grinning, Lova jumped up and down just a little before taking off down the street.

The three had passed by many shops that were just as impossible as the first they saw with the books that had moving covers. The next shop they came across was one that had all sorts of weird animals in the front display, most of them being owls but they had some cats and even some frogs. It was called _Magical Menagerie_ and close to that was a shop called _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ that held only owls.

"This place is absolutely breathtaking." Leila commented after seeing a shop that was full of quills called _Amanuensis Quills. _"I can't see someone actually using quills though."

Jayce had been unusually quiet as they were making their way around the street, stopping at shop after shop to just stare into them but never going in. He didn't know what to think of all this and he wasn't sure how to react so he opted on just staying quiet and observing. The only reason he was doing this was due to the little five foot five girl in front of him, face pressed against the window. He had never seen her so full of life before and even though he was unsure about this place, he couldn't rip Lova away from the one place that made her happy.

Once they had reached the end of the street they were on, Jayce and Leila turned to stare at Lova. The entire time, Lova was laughing and smiling, as she looked at all the shops and the people that were around her while Jayce and Leila just followed her, confused at the sights they were seeing. Jayce was about to say something when he noticed a wall of photos behind Lova. It was an entire alleyway covered in photos of people with the name_ Wall of the Missing_ above all of it. He knitted his eyebrows together and reached behind Lova's head to pull down a photo that looked like her.

"What is it?" Leila asked trying to get a better look at the photo that Jayce had in his hands.

Lova turned around to face the wall now, looking at the photos. "Look at this." There was a newspaper clipping in the middle of all the pictures. "It says that there was a war here and that these are all the people that still can't be found. Most are probably assumed to be dead but their families still hope for the best. All these people are missing, there's so many." Lova had moved closer to the pictures to see the faces more clearly.

"Lov…" Jayce whispered from behind her, eyes still fixated on the photo in his hands.

"I know, Jayce. It's just so sad. All these people could be dead." Lova was moving from one photo to another, seeing so many different people.

"No, Lova. You need to see this." Leila said, pulling Lova over to where Jayce was. "Look."

Lova's face contorted in confusion as she saw the pained look on Jayce's face. "What is it?"

"Lov…it's you." Jayce's eyes were wide as his met Lova's.

Lova sucked in a breath as she took the photo from his hands. It definitely was her, just a bit younger. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the photo had to be taken before she lost her memory. She looked to be about seventeen, smiling with a boy who had jet-black hair, a girl who had curly brown hair, and another boy with bright red hair who had his arm around the other girl.

"How is this even possible?" Leila asked as she stared at the photo with Lova.

"I don't know." Lova whispered brushing her fingers along her younger self.

Jayce had now gotten closer to the wall, examining all the photos. It seemed like there were sections for each person that was missing. Jayce noticed that there was a small name at the top of the section he was in front of. Lova Scott. It was her section and it was filled with tons of photos of her, some that looked like it was from her childhood, from her time at school, out of school, it was all there.

"Lov, you need to come here." Jayce had turned to face Lova, reaching his hand out to her.

Slowly grabbing his hand, Lova held on tightly as Jayce showed her the section of the wall that was, well hers. With her breath quickening, she started snatching down the photos, looking at each one carefully as she did. She couldn't remember any of this but it was clearly her. She remembers what her parents looked like and they were in a lot of the photos and there were more that included the three from the previous photo, as she got older. Some looked to be taken in some sort of school, some were taken at what she knew her home was, even some looked like they were taken here or in some other similar town.

Holding all the photos in her hands, tears started to form in her eyes. None of this looked familiar to her. Her home and her parents were the only thing she recognized. Everything else was gone. She was smiling in a lot of the pictures and there was even a few where the boy with jet-black hair was holding her close. Finally, she came across one that, for some reason, made her heart ache. The boy was holding onto Lova tightly while it was snowing, she turned to kiss his cheek and then he pulled her in for a kiss. One tear slowly made it's way down her cheek and landed on the photo.

"I'm missing?" Lova whispered, looking back up at Jayce and Leila. "How am I missing? I'm right here."


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope that you're all enjoying this and please let me know what you think! Or just favorite and follow. That's always good, too.(: Any kind of love is appreciated and I do hope that everyone likes this! Enjoy!**

Molly Weasley was walking around Diagon Alley, trying to find something to get for Harry for his birthday next week. She had been really worried about him ever since Lova went missing. Even though it had been two years, Harry was still as upset about it as if she disappeared yesterday. They had all tried everything they could to find her but since she hadn't used magic and her parents had died, the ministry assumed she died as well or just decided to leave and start a life somewhere else. Harry couldn't accept that though, he said that Lova was waiting for him to get back and he didn't understand why she would just vanish the moment he returned.

Sighing, Molly started to make her way over to where the Wall of the Missing was located when something caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Standing near the wall were three people and the one that caught her attention was a girl who looked like Lova. Not sure what to do, Molly just watched the three people interact with each other. If Lova was back, why didn't she tell anyone? Where had she been? Molly herself had even started to believe that maybe Lova was dead after all.

"Jayce, how am I missing? I'm not missing, I'm here!" Lova started to cry into the man's shoulder that Molly heard was Jayce.

"I don't know, Lov. I don't know." Jayce rubbed Lova's back and held her close to his chest as he tried to figure out something to say to make her feel better.

"Come on, let's go home. Maybe something will come to you with some sleep. We have been up a while." The girl who was standing with them said.

"Yeah, Leila's right." Jayce said trying to sound optimistic. "Maybe if you slept for a bit, you'd remember something."

Molly watched as Lova stared at the photos she had in her hands, nodding slowly. She couldn't just let Lova leave after being gone for so long. She had to stop her and try to get her to come back. Quickly, Molly darted from her place in the street over to where the group was.

"Lova!" Molly announced when she reached them. "Don't leave."

Lova seemed not to recognize Molly and that hurt her. Molly had considered Lova as another daughter. She had come and hung out at the Burrow a few weeks during the summers and she visited on some holidays, mostly to see Harry but still. She enjoyed having Lova around and she certainly loved the effect that she had on Harry.

"I'm sorry, do you know me?" Lova asked with slight hope in her voice.

"You don't know who I am?" Molly took a step back and looked between the two people next to her. "What did you do to her?"

"Whoa lady. We didn't do anything. We've taken care of her." Jayce spat back, upset that someone would imply that he would hurt Lova.

"Do you know Lova?" the girl, Leila, asked Molly trying to keep Jayce calm.

"Of course I know her!" Molly exclaimed. "I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"Who are you?" Lova asked the woman, trying to understand what exactly was going on. "I don't know who you are!"

"I'm Molly. Where have you been, Lova?" Molly asked again, trying to figure out why Lova was acting so strange.

"What do you mean where have I been? I've been here in London for the most part." Lova said putting her hands over her eyes as her head started to pound.

"Wait, if you know Lova and, according to this wall, she's been missing for two years why haven't you tried to find her?" Jayce demanded stepping in front of Lova now to come face to face with Molly.

"What do you mean? We did try! We all tried! Lova, tell me what happened to you." Molly tried to step around Jayce to get to Lova.

"No. She's been supposedly missing for two years and no one came looking for her. We've been taking care of her and then we stumble into this crazy mess and suddenly your shouting at her and accusing _us _of doing something? No." Jayce's voice started to get louder as he spoke, causing some people to watch the scene they were making.

"Jayce, calm down. We don't need to make a scene right now." Leila stepped between Molly and him, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Jayce, stop yelling, please. This isn't helping. Ah!" Lova exclaimed from behind them, kneeling down and holding her head in pain. She felt as if her brain was melting and going to ooze out of her ears at any moment.

"Lova!" Jayce's voice was full of concern as he knelt down next to Lova to make sure she was okay.

"Let's get her home." Leila said quietly. "I'm sorry, Molly. We have to go."

Jayce pulled Lova up to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't fall over. Leila walked behind them, making sure that Molly wasn't following them and to make sure no one else bothered them as they made their way back to the brick wall that let them in. Lova slowly lifter her arm and touched the correct brick that let the wall become and archway before she leaned back into Jayce.

"It hurts so much." She whispered to him, feeling her vision go blurry.

"I've got you, it's okay." Jayce said reassuringly to her. "Leila and I are here."

"We'll be home soon, Lova." Leila added trying to make her feel better.

Lova was still clutching the photos in her arms when she felt her whole world go dark. She didn't know what was happening or who that woman was but she was determined to find out and she hoped that, with these pictures, she could piece her life back together.

xxx

After Molly watched Lova walk away with her two friends, she immediately went to the ministry to find Hermione and tell her what happened. She couldn't believe that Lova had acted that way and with the way her two friends spoke, she was sure that they were muggles. That had to be the only explanation.

Molly quickly walked down all the halls of the ministry, taking the elevator to Hermione's floor; only to run out as soon at it dinged signaling it was there. People were staring as she was running down the hall but she didn't care. This was huge and she needed to tell Hermione, she needed them to know. When she reached the door that read Hermione Granger, Molly knocked loudly and waited impatiently for her to answer the door. Tapping her foot on the dark carpet of the hall, she finally heard Hermione open the door.

"I'm very busy right now—Molly. Is something wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked, eyes going wide at the thought of Ron being hurt.

"Not at all. This isn't about Ron. Can I come in?" Molly asked as she pushed her way through the door.

Hermione opened the door to let the older woman through before closing it behind her and returning to the spot behind her overly organized desk. She moved the papers that were in front of her to a tray that was on her left. She hadn't seen Molly look this way since the war and it was starting to worry Hermione.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Hermione asked leaning forward on her desk to give the woman she thought as another mother her full attention.

"I saw her today, Hermione. In Diagon Alley she was there." Molly said quickly with a dazed look on her face.

"Who was there?" Hermione still wasn't following whatever Mrs. Weasley was trying to tell her.

"Lova. I saw her. I spoke to her. She was there, Hermione. She's alive." Molly whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Hermione's hands instantly flew to her mouth, covering it as she sucked in a breath. Lova had been her best friend at Hogwarts, besides the boys of course. Lova was her first real girl friend and ever since third year when they had the majority of their classes together, they became inseparable. Hermione was the one that introduced Harry and Lova in the first place and they all became fast friends after that. She couldn't believe that Lova was really alive. After six months of nothing, Hermione came to the conclusion that she was most likely dead. She had tried to tell Harry that he needed to let Lova go but that only made him angrier at the situation so she gave up. She came to terms with the fact that her best friend was gone long ago and now to hear that she's been alive this whole time, it was mind blowing.

"She's really alive?" Hermione asked as tears started to form in her eyes as well. "She's really here?"

"Yes." Molly nodded. "I couldn't believe it either. But she's alive and she's here in London. I don't know how we've missed it but she's really here, Hermione. We have to get her back."

"I know. I'll see what I can do from here to get more information about her. Thank you for coming straight to me." Hermione stood up and started towards the door to try and see if she could figure out anything.

"Hermione." Molly reached a hand out to put on her shoulder. "There's one more thing."

"What is it?" Hermione turned around, afraid of what she was about to hear.

"I don't think she remembers us. When I went up to her, she didn't recognize me at all. She seemed shocked that I knew her. Then one of her friends had said she had been with them for two years and had gotten mad at me for not coming to look for her. I don't think she remembers anything. They said they stumbled into Diagon Alley and they didn't know what it was." Molly explained, remembering what Jayce had yelled at her.

"She didn't remember you?" Hermione was shocked at this. "So her friends were muggles?"

"That's what I'm guessing. We need to find her." Molly clenched her fist in determination.

"We will. I'll see what I can do from here and then I'll let you know. Promise me one thing, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione added as Molly started to walk out of the room.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked, turning around in the doorway.

"Don't tell Harry until we figure out where she is and what happened. I don't want to get his hopes up and get him upset right now. He's on a mission for work and I can't have this distracting him and making him more on edge." Hermione bit her lip.

"Of course." Molly nodded, understanding where Hermione was coming from completely. "Let me know what you find out."

"Will do. Thank you again." Hermione said as Molly exited her office.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think. All types of love makes me happy, even the mean kind. **

Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find all the information she could about Lova, unfortunately there wasn't a lot. Lova still hadn't used any magic since the final battle at Hogwarts and Hermione found that very odd. Lova used to always go on and on about how she loved using magic and was going to love using it when she wanted once she turned seventeen.

Deciding that she was going to have no luck at the ministry, Hermione called it a day and started to head home. On her way, she thought she'd pay a visit to muggle London and see if she could find any information on Lova there since Molly had said her two friends were most likely muggles.

As Hermione was walking down a street that had many shops on it, she didn't know how she expected to try to figure out where Lova was. She couldn't just go up to someone and ask if they'd seen this girl. Could she? Pondering this thought, she walked by a little magazine stand but something caught her eye. On the cover of a magazine was Lova, on a stage and it looked like she was singing. Quickly purchasing the magazine, Hermione flipped to the page where the cover story was.

How had she not noticed that Lova was in a very successful muggle band? One that she had apparently been in for two years and had just gotten back from a tour in America, according to the magazine article. She had hidden in plain sight for two years and no one noticed. How did Lova go on being unnoticed like this? Sighing, Hermione knew the answer. Everyone had thought that something magical had happened to Lova, especially since she went missing after the war. No one had even thought to try to look in the muggle world and here she was, the star of the muggle world at the moment.

Reading the rest of the article, Hermione saw that Lova's band was having a return show here in London tomorrow. Shutting the magazine and shoving it into her bag, Hermione knew what she had to do. She was getting into that show, no matter what and nothing was going to stop her from seeing her best friend after all this time.

* * *

_Lova was sitting in a big room with lots of other kids, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Her body started to throb, reminding her what has happened to Hogwarts since the war started. The Carrows tried to make them practice using the cruciatus curse on first years. She refused and so they disciplined her in the way they thought fitting. Using the curse on her instead. For a few minutes, she was able to fight off the pain, holding her ground against them but the pain quickly became too much for her and she fell to the ground. _

_Laying back on her little cot, Lova tried to think about better things but it was becoming harder and harder to do so. She hadn't heard anything from Harry in a few days and she was starting to become worried that something might have happened to him. Fighting the tears back, she heard the picture frame open up. _

_"__Hey! Listen up you lot!" Neville said as he stepped to the front of the passageway. "I've brought you a surprise." _

_"__No more of Aberforth's cooking I hope." Seamus said from his spot on the ground. "I'd be surprised if we can digest it."_

_Neville smirked before stepping aside to show three people. Upon seeing whom it was, everyone immediately starting clapping and shouting. Lova couldn't believe that he was actually here. She was so worried and here he was, right in front of her. Neville soon ushered everyone to back away from him. _

_"__Okay, okay. Let's not kill him before You Know Who has the chance." Neville said as people started to clear away from Harry. _

_Lova pushed through all the people to come to stand before Harry. Harry's eyes got wide before a big smile took over his whole face. _

_"__Lova." Harry whispered before walking towards her. Lova smiled and threw herself into Harry's arms. "It's so good to see you. To hold you." _

_"__Harry, I've missed you so much." Lova whispered into his shoulder. _

_"__I told you I'd come back for you." Harry whispered as he breathed in her scent. "I came back for you."_

* * *

Lova heard voices coming from outside her room. She didn't remember how she got here or how long she had been out for but the pain in her head had subsided exponentially and for that she was grateful. She knew that she had to get up, that she had to open her eyes and deal with everything but her bed was so comfortable and it felt like home. Thinking about it, her bed didn't feel as much like home as that place she found did. Yes, this was her bed and she felt safe here but when she entered through that archway, the hole that was in her chest filled just a bit. It was as if she had returned to a place she used to love after being gone for a while and according to the photos she found, that's what happened.

She started to get up and make her way to the door when she heard what Jayce and Leila were talking about more clearly. Hiding next to her door, Lova stuck her ear right up against the small crack in the door to listen.

"Jayce, come on. You didn't have to be that mean to her." Leila sighed. Lova could guess whom Leila was talking about.

"Lei! She was accusing us of doing something to Lova when for over the last two years we've been the ones taking care of her. If she knew Lova like she said she did, why didn't she try to look for her?" Lova could tell Jayce was pacing by the way his voice would get louder and quieter and then louder again. He always paced when he was upset, or nervous, even when he was angry. Now that Lova thought about it, Jayce paced when he felt every emotion but happy.

"Jayce, maybe we would've found out something about her past. Figured out what happened to her the night we found her." Leila pointed out.

Lova couldn't take them arguing anymore and chose to show herself. "Hey."

"Lova, you're awake." Jayce breathed out, stopping his pacing to go over and embrace her. "I was so worried."

Leila looked just as relieved as well. "When you passed out, we were so worried that seeing all that may have been too much for you to handle. We didn't know how long it'd be until you woke up or if we should take you to the doctor or…"

Lova let go of Jayce and went over and hugged Leila. "I'm okay. Stop babbling."

Leila laughed and held onto Lova a little tighter before letting go. "We've tried to help you while you've slept."

"How?" Lova asked looking between Jayce and Leila.

Leila smiled and led Lova over to the bar where all the photos were laid out. "What is this?"

Jayce walked over and stood on the opposite side of the bar. "Well after we pried these out of your hands, we decided that to help we should try to put these photos in order. There are a lot of them but I think we did it."

Lova stared at the photos that were now laid about on the bar. Starting at one end of the bar, she saw that the photos of her when she was younger were there and a lot those she remembered. Smiling at those memories, she made her way down the bar to about the middle where it showed her in that weird-looking school. She was wearing robes with a lion symbol on them in the majority of the photos but this she couldn't remember.

"Here." Lova said, pointing to a picture of her with her mom playing with some weird-looking balls. "This I kind of remember. I remember that day and playing with my mother but I don't remember what game we playing. That's the last thing I remember clearly. After that, it all goes blank. I know that I was in this weird school here but I don't remember details at all."

"You look about ten or eleven in this photo." Leila commented. "That's the age you told the doctor that you couldn't remember anything after."

Jayce frowned while he looked at all the pictures. It was Lova's life, well some of it, that was laid out before them but she couldn't remember it. It was so weird that she could recognize some of the things, but not others. He had never heard of someone having amnesia like this.

"I remember this!" Lova said as she picked up a picture that looked to be taken during the summer. "It was summer break and I came home from school and my mother was so happy to see me and I had grown up so much. My father took this picture."

Lova felt tears come to her eyes, remembering hew parents. She had tried not to think about them so much but seeing pictures of her with them made it all come back. At least the parts she could remember. Setting the photo back down, she looked at the ones where she looked about seventeen. The older she got, the more she saw photos of her with three people who were in the first photo she saw in the alley.

Lova's head started to pound but she tried to focus beyond that. "I think," she started, "I think that these were my best friends."

Leila picked up another photo of Lova with the three people. "That would make sense. They show up in more and more photos after you look about thirteen or fourteen."

"The dark headed one was in love with you and you with him." Jayce said as if it were obvious.

"How do you know?" Lova asked putting her photo down and looking at Jayce.

"It's clear when he looks at you, and you him. See." Jayce had picked up a photo of Lova with the dark-haired boy in what looked like a sort of study.

They were both at a table with books around them but the books seemed to be completely forgotten, at least by the dark-haired boy. Lova was staring down at whatever she was working on; a quill in hand and an intense look on her face. The dark-haired boy however, was staring at Lova with a look that clearly said he was in love with her. Jayce handed Lova the next photo, one that was taken of the two on a couch. The boy was asleep with his head in Lova's lap and Lova had a hand in his hair, playing with it as he slept. She had a book in the other hand but her gaze was not on the pages, it was on the boy in her lap. The look on her face was the same one that the boy had on his face in the previous photo. She looked between the two photos, seeing how much they loved each other, and more tears came to her eyes.

"Why can't I remember him?" Love asked out loud. She knew that Jayce and Leila didn't have an answer but she was just so confused. "I don't remember him at all. I don't remember being in love and yet, there's proof. I don't understand. I look to be almost the same age here as I did when you two found me. If we were in love, why didn't he come looking for me? Why didn't anyone come looking for me?"

"Oh, Lova." Leila whispered as she went over to hug her friend. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

Jayce watched helplessly as Leila led Lova to her room. Looking at the photos, he could see Lova's life in front of him and he wondered why, even though all the pieces seemed to be here, she didn't remember. After a few moments, Leila came back into the kitchen.

"She's asleep." Leila announced as she looked at the photos strewn about as well.

"Why can't she remember?" Jayce muttered as he went and grabbed a drink from the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of water, he took a big gulp of it before looking to Leila for an answer.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe if we did this she'd remember something. Even just a little would help her." Leila sat down on a stool and put her head in her hands. "I don't get it."

"Me either. I honestly thought that this would work." Jayce leaned against the counter.

"Maybe if she sleeps, it'll help and she'll remember something in the morning." Leila offered trying to think of a sliver of hope they could hold onto.

"Maybe but we have our comeback show tomorrow." Jayce pointed out. "I don't think it'll do us any good if she's too caught up in this and can't perform."

Leila closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You're right. We can always try after our show is over. Maybe the break will help her mind remember."

"Let's hope so. Come on. We should get some sleep as well." Jayce started to go to his room, watching as Leila went to hers.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. She always is." Leila said to Jayce before she closed her door.

"That she will be. She's a fighter." Jayce said to himself before he, too, closed his own door and tried to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry I've been so silent lately. Life has gotten in the way and I've been without internet for a while. Hopefully that'll change soon but for now, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. **

Hermione stood outside the venue that Lova's band was about to play at. She remembered coming here before with her parents to see a show so she knew where she needed to apparate to. Closing her eyes and hoping that no one would be where she was going, she turned on her heel to appear inside a bathroom stall inside the venue. It was so loud in the bathroom, with all the noise and chatter coming from the main area, that no one noticed the crack she made.

Sighing in relief, she went to the mirror to make sure that she looked like she belonged. Checking her hair, she heard that the band was about to start so she ran out to where the band was playing. Pushing her way through the crowds of people, she made it to the front. She was so close that she could almost touch the stage. She saw three people on stage but none of them were Lova. There was a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a guitar around his body to her left, a guy with dark hair and a bass was to her right and behind the drums sat a girl with dark skin and dark hair. The crowd was getting restless until Lova rose from the center of the stage. She looked almost the same since last time Hermione saw her. Obviously she was older but she didn't change anything about her appearance. She had the same chocolate hair and dark eyes, still having light colored skin that seemed a little sun kissed from being away.

The crowd starting screaming as Lova stepped forward and grabbed the microphone from the stand in front of her. "How are we doing tonight!"

The crowded screamed even louder and Hermione looked around her to see people jumping up and down and going crazy. Smiling, Hermione turned back and looked and Lova.

"Alright! This is a new song that I wrote due to events that happened so I hope you all like it! Now let's get this show started!" Lova shouted before the band around her started to play.

Hermione was immediately captivated by Lova's stage presence. She was jumping around as she sang and the voice that came of her mouth shocked Hermione. Yes, Lova used to sing at Hogwarts, like in the shower, and she always had a very good voice but this was different. It was like someone had enhanced her voice. She didn't understand how that happened but the next lyrics that came out of Lova's mouth caught her attention.

_But I will fight until the day the world stops turning_

_And they will fall to ashes, I will just keep burning_

_But tonight I need you to save me_

_I'm too close to breaking, I see the light_

_I am standing on the edge of my life_

Hermione had to talk to Lova. She had to figure out what happened to her that night she went missing. Harry had just come back, they were fighting the Final Battle and they had just won. She went to find Lova but she was gone. She had just seen her earlier, after her and Ron went to the Chamber of Secrets.

_"__Lova!" Hermione shouted as she saw Lova running down the stairs. _

_Lova turned around to face Ron and Hermione, looking relieved that it was they calling her. _

_"__You're both all right! Thank goodness. I was so worried." Lova said coming to a stop on the stair she was on. _

_"__Us all right? We were worried about you! With how close you and Harry are, we were worried that people would try and use you to get to Harry."_

_"__They tried but since Harry never told me where you all were, they couldn't get anything out of me. That's all they ever asked, if I knew where he was. They used veritaserum after torturing didn't work but it worked. I could never tell them anything and eventually they just gave up." Lova explained. _

_"__I'm so glad you're okay." Hermione threw her arms around Lova, not caring that she was covered in water. _

_"__I know. I missed you two. Both of you. All of you." Lova said looking towards Ron. "I just saw Harry run off that way." _

_Hermione nodded. "Thank you." _

_"__I'm sure he needs your help." Lova said with a smile. "Keep them safe." She addressed Ron this time. _

_"__Not bloody likely." Ron laughed. "They're the ones that have been keeping me safe. I'll do my best though." _

_Lova nodded before hugging them both again. _

That was the last Hermione saw of Lova. She couldn't remember clearly if she saw her fighting or saw her in the crowd when Hagrid carried Harry back to them. Everything had become jumbled after the years and all the stress of the battle. She'd have to ask Harry when he saw her last. She had tried asking before but she could never get him to answer. He always said that remembering was too hard and after he would just shut them out.

Looking back towards Lova, she realized that she had been thinking too long and they were now on their last song. Once they had finished, Lova stepped back to the front of the stage to address the crowd.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show!" Lova said earning a huge uproar from the giant mass of people. "We're all so glad to be back in London after our tour in America. Even though America was great, this will always be our home and we're so glad to be back. Thank you again for supporting us through all of this and for coming here. Goodnight!"

Hermione watched as the blonde guitarist put his arm around Lova as they exited the stage. She wondered if there was something going on there before she pushed through the people to try and get backstage. She saw that they were doing a meet and greet type thing briefly after the show. Only a handful of people were in line when Hermione finally made it to where the band was staying. Watching from a distance, she waited until the last person came out of the room before doing anything. Not long after, the bassist exited the room as well, his arm around a petite little blonde girl, both of them looking more intoxicated than Hermione ever saw anything.

Quickly looking around, Hermione saw that the bodyguards were facing away from her, giving her an opening. Being as discrete as possible, Hermione walked over to both of them and muttered a stunning curse to knock them out. She sat them down on two stools next to the door, making it look like they were just slacking off a little instead of passed out. Checking her surroundings one more time, Hermione knocked on the door before going inside.

"The meet and greet is over." The dark haired girl said from her spot on a dark blue couch without looking at Hermione.

"I'm not here for that." Hermione said forcefully.

The blonde man that had put his arm around Lova was sitting on the arm of the same couch and was the only one to look at Hermione. "How did you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter. I need to speak to Lova." Hermione said, trying to look around him to find Lova.

"Why? Who are you?" the dark haired girl asked, now standing up with her arms crossed.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Can I speak to her?" Hermione asked, getting very impatient with these two.

"Why do you look so—oh!" The dark haired girl gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"You're the girl from the photos." The blonde man said. "You knew Lova before her accident."

"Of course I knew Lova. Wait, what accident?" Hermione asked, getting more confused by the minute. What were they talking about? "Where is Lova?"

"Guys, what's going on out here?" Lova asked as she came out from small looking bathroom. "Who are you?"

Hermione stared at Lova in shock, a little hurt by her words. "Who am I? Lova, we were best friends. Don't you recognize me?"

Lova's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip, trying to think. "You were in a lot of the photos I have. The ones from that alley that said I was missing."

"So you were in Diagon Alley. Lova, where have you been?" Hermione asked, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Diagon Alley? What kind of name is that?" the dark haired girl asked, looking between the blonde and Lova.

"It sounds familiar to me. I'm sorry, who are you?" Lova asked Hermione again as she felt her head begin to pound.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Hermione asked looking at the other two in the room.

"This is Jayce and Leila. They found me two years ago after my accident. I haven't been able to remember anything about my life since. We were best friends? Why didn't you come looking for me?" Lova was starting to get upset at this Hermione girl.

"What do you mean accident?" Hermione was still lost on this whole thing. What accident were they talking about?

"That's not important right now. If you two were best friends, you would know. Why did no one come looking for Lova? If her place on that wall was so big, she must've been important to some people. Why did no one come looking for her?" Jayce questioned, getting angry with Hermione.

"No one came looking? We searched for you for months!" Hermione shouted. "We looked for you and then eventually, it became too difficult to keep looking."

"You didn't do a very good job. She's been here in London with us, up until we went on tour." Leila pointed out.

Lova sat down on the couch, holding her head in hands. All this was too much for her. First the older woman in the streets, now this person saying they were best friends, not to mention all the photos that she had been staring at. It was too much for her to take in at once and now she felt as if her head was going to explode. Trying to block out Jayce and Leila fighting with Hermione, Lova took deep breaths to keep her from passing out again. After a few moments of this failing, she shot up from her spot.

"Stop!" she screamed, causing the entire room to silent. "I can't take it anymore! My head is going to burst from learning all this. I've been here for two years, Hermione. Here in London and not one person has come looking for me. I have all these photos in my kitchen lined up in chronological order and I only remember about a third of them. I don't remember you, I don't remember anything about my life!"

"Lova, you need to calm down." Jayce said quietly. "The doctor said that if you try and force yourself to remember or throw yourself into your old life too quickly it could cause you to pass out or forget completely."

"Oh forget the doctor, Jayce!" Lova snapped. "I lead us into a magical alley yesterday, and I don't even know how I did that. Now I have this girl here telling me all this? I can't take it!"

Jayce leapt forward to grab Lova as she passed out as soon as the sentence left her lips. Holding her in his arms, Jayce sat on the couch with her, staring up at Hermione and Leila.

"What accident?" Hermione whispered, staring at her friend limp in Jayce's arms.

"I don't know how you don't know if you were her best friend but I'll tell you." Leila sighed, sitting in a chair across from Lova and Jayce. "The night we found Lova, she looked like she was drugged or drunk. She couldn't speak so we took her home and the next day, she told us that she couldn't remember the night at all. After she talked to us a little bit, she suddenly remembered that her parents had died in a car accident. So we took her to a doctor and that explained all the cuts and bruises and the amnesia she's had since."

Hermione stared open mouthed at Leila. "Her parents didn't die in a car crash."

"What?" Jayce asked from his spot.

Hermione shook her head, not believing what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "Lova's parents didn't die in a car crash. They died fighting in a war. A magical war that Lova and I fought in. That place you found isn't an ordinary place. It's a place that muggles, non-magical people, aren't supposed to know about. Lova isn't just an ordinary girl. She's a witch, just like I am."

"I'm sorry, a what now?" Leila asked as her mouth hung open like a fish.

Jayce just looked down at Lova in his arms. Could all this really exist? Could she really be a witch?


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope that everyone who is reading this is enjoying the story! I'd love to know what you think of it and I'm sorry that these chapters have been taking longer and longer to get out. I am still without Internet and I hope you all forgive me. Enjoy.**

Lova heard the sound of voices coming from around her. They were getting louder and louder and they sounded much too close for Lova's liking. Groaning, she tried to turn into her pillow only to find that she wasn't in her bed at all. Eyes still closed, when she turned to find her pillow, she managed to roll right off the couch and into the floor.

With a shout, she hit the ground hard, causing everyone in the room to look over at her. Hermione's eyes went wide; Jayce just shook his head while Leila laughed at her friend.

Popping her head up from behind the couch, Lova sheepishly smiled. "Well, I'm awake."

"We see that, Lov." Jayce said with a look.

"Did the rest help?" Leila asked as Lova made her way over to the bar.

Lova grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee, expecting that she was going to need it. "A little. My head isn't pounding as much but I'm sure that will change soon."

"I'm sorry that I overwhelmed you." Hermione spoke up. "I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright." Lova smiled a little before taking a sip of her coffee. "So how did you get this one to let you come back here?"

Jayce scowled at Lova when she said this. "I'm not that bad."

Leila laughed out loud causing Lova to chuckle a little bit. "Not that bad? Please, Jayce. You're so protective of us it's ridiculous but never a bad thing."

"Hey! My protectiveness has helped us out in some situations!" Jayce countered.

Hermione watched as the three friends bickered and laughed. She remembered doing that with Ron and Harry and Lova. They used to have these kinds of talks all the time, when they weren't worried about Voldemort. Hermione wondered if this would be their life if Lova never went missing. Harry and Lova living together maybe, Ron and Hermione coming over, all of them talking and laughing.

"Okay, enough." Lova said after a few minutes of Leila and Jayce pointing out times when Jayce's protectiveness was helpful and hurtful. "Honestly, how did you get Jayce to let you back here?"

"He told me about your…accident…and I told him that I wanted to help you get your memory back. That I'm here to help. We were best friends after all." Hermione explained keeping her eyes on the bar covered in photos.

"Tell her what else." Jayce urged.

Hermione's eyes shot up to Jayce's. She shook her head forcefully. "I don't want it to be too much at once for her."

"She needs to know." Leila added.

Lova set her coffee mug down on the counter a little louder than necessary. "Excuse me, what do I need to know?"

Jayce, Leila and Hermione exchanged a look before Hermione spoke. "Lova, sit down. Let me know at any point if your head starts to hurt too much."

Lova nodded as she took a seat in one of the barstools. Staring at Hermione, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Lova, the world that you entered the other day is called Diagon Alley. It's hidden from the outside world, the non-magical world." Hermione was trying to choose her words carefully. "You're a witch, Lova. That's how you subconsciously know how to get into Diagon Alley. The school that you went to, the one in all these photos, it's called Hogwarts. We went there together, with Ron and Harry." Hermione pointed to them in the photo.

Lova stared in shock at Hermione. She knew her face had to be paler than normal and that she must be looking at Hermione as if she were insane but it all felt familiar to Lova. Lova nodded, signaling for Hermione to continue as everyone stared at her.

"We did try to look for you, Lova. We really did. We just never thought to look in muggle London. It was right after this huge war so we thought that someone from there took you or something. I used every magical resource I had, but I only looked in places that I thought you would be. I didn't even think to check in muggle areas. I'm so sorry, Lova." Hermione had tears in her eyes and was holding Lova's hands at this point.

Lova stared at Hermione in shock. She didn't know this girl but they were best friends and she did try to look for her. Even though she just met her, Lova felt her heart ache in pain from seeing her upset. Without thinking, Lova pulled on Hermione's hands and embraced her in one motion. Hermione was taken back at first but immediately held her friend close. She had missed having Lova around so much.

Jayce and Leila let out a sigh of relief, glad that all this information hadn't caused Lova's head to ache so much she passes out again. Jayce had been getting more and more worried about Lova. When she first started staying with them, she kept trying to force herself to remember, causing her head to pound and then she would lose consciousness. He had been so scared when he came home one day and saw her unconscious on the ground.

_Jayce and Leila had gone to talk to their band manager about the idea of Lova being in the band. They both had rehearsed the songs with her and worked with her on her voice a little so she'd be ready. Leila had said she had to go shopping or something. Jayce tended to tune her out once she said the word shopping, whether it was for clothes or for stuff they needed. He was lucky that he had her to take care of stuff like that. _

_Sighing, he hoped that Lova was going to be okay with having to audition to be in the band. He had been worried about her ever since she came into their lives almost two months ago. They had hoped that someone would come looking for her to give her some kind of clue about her life, but no one ever did. _

_Opening the door to their apartment, Jayce looked around for Lova. _

_"__Lova?" Jayce called out, trying to see where she was. "Lova?"_

_When he got no response, he thought that maybe she could be in the shower or taking a nap so he went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. On his way, something caught his eye. There was a hand that was sticking out of Lova's doorway, Lova's hand to be exact. Forgetting what he was doing, Jayce darted over to her room only to find her form on the ground in a heap. _

_"__Lova!" Jayce shouted as he threw himself on the ground next to her. "Lova, please don't be dead." _

_Reaching out to her, he felt her pulse on her wrist and breathed a sigh of relief. Carefully, he turned her over and pulled her into his arms. The circles under her eyes were darker than he had seen and her breathing was shallow. He didn't know how long she had been out but it didn't matter. Seeing like this sent a jolt of fear in him that he had never felt before. Still holding her, he heard Leila come in the door. _

_"__Jayce, Lova, I'm back! They didn't have what I needed. Bloody incompetent people. Honestly, you would think that if a store advertises they have something, they'd actually have it! Jayce?" Leila gasped when she saw Jayce holding Lova. _

_"__I found her like this." Jayce whispered, still clutching on to Lova's body. _

_"__She must've pushed herself too hard while we were gone. She really needs to stop. She's going to hurt herself." Leila said as she reached out for Lova's hand. _

_"__What do we do?" Jayce asked, looking up from Lova's body to Leila's eyes. _

_"__We wait until she wakes up, Jayce. That's all we can do." Leila said standing up. _

_Jayce nodded and stayed where he was still holding on to Lova's body. He was afraid if he let go, she wouldn't wake up. He couldn't explain it but in the short amount of time, almost three months now, but Lova had brought up all these emotions in him. He usually wasn't this open with his emotions, he had been really good about keeping them in check but with her it was different. _

_"__Jayce, get off the floor and bring her in here." Leila called from the living room. _

_Jayce snapped out of his trance and stood up with Lova still in his arms. Carefully, he walked into the living room and laid Lova on the couch only to sit on the ground near her head. _

_"__Jayce, you need to tell her." Leila said after a few silent minutes passed. _

_"__Tell her what, Lei?" Jayce asked without looking at her. _

_"__Jay, come on. We've known each other for years. I've only seen you look at one other person the way you look at Lova. Serena, remember her?" Jayce's eyes snapped to Leila's and his jaw tightened. 'I'm not bringing her up to make you mad but you have to tell Lova. She cares about you, too." _

_"__I can't." Jayce shook his head and looked at Lova again. "She's too lost, Lei. She doesn't know who she is and until then, she can't love anyone. I'm not just going to add to all the confusion in her life. I just want to be there for her, to make sure she's okay." _

_Leila sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but you need to get better at hiding how you feel or else she'll figure it out." _

_Jayce was about to say something when Lova started to stir on the couch. With a groan, she opened her eyes a little, trying to sit up. Jayce quickly shot up and helped her up. _

_"__You're okay." Jayce whispered as he hugged Lova once she was sitting up. He knew that he had it bad but he couldn't help it. Something about this girl made him feel things he hadn't felt in a while. He loved her and he couldn't stop. _

"So what do I do now?" Lova asked after her and Hermione had let go of each other.

"I'm going to need you to come with me. All of you." Hermione stated.

"Where?" Leila asked.

"The Ministry of Magic. It's our form of government." Hermione explained.

"Why?" Jayce spoke up from his spot.

"Well, for one, a missing person has just returned but she has no memory of anything and two, I told you two about magic." Hermione was worried about what Kingsley was going to do once she told him about this.

Lova squeezed her eyes shut and scowled. "Can we hurry? I don't know how much more my head can take."

Hermione nodded and grabbed Lova's hand. "Let's go. Hold on to me, this may be a little shocking at first but it'll be okay."

Jayce and Leila carefully grabbed Hermione's arm and stared at her a little scared. Taking a deep breath, Hermione apparated to the Ministry of Magic, hoping that she was doing the right thing.


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I hope that there are still some of you out there are read this and that have been waiting for an update. Let me know what you think, love or hate, I like to hear it all! Thank you for reading and I appreciate everyone who does. **

"It's so good to be back in these halls." Ron said as he and Harry were walking down the halls of the Ministry.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Harry laughed as he sipped his coffee.

"Well that mission was bloody awful. I'm glad to have a few boring days in the office." Ron came to his office bid Harry goodbye as he made his way to his.

Harry wasn't as happy to be back in the office as Ron was. The times he was able to go on missions were the times that he thought of Lova the least. Even thought it had been so long, he still hoped. He still hoped every day that he would get a whisper of her whereabouts, a lead to somewhere she was, anything. Sighing, Harry pushed open his door and reached for the Daily Prophet that was already on his desk.

Without really paying attention, Harry skimmed the headlines, trying to see if there was anything good but it didn't seem like it. If he was honest, he couldn't concentrate on anything when he was in his office. All he could think about was Lova.

"Bloody hell!" Harry heard Ron yell from his office next to his.

Harry was confused to what had Ron yelling so loud until he looked at the Daily Prophet again. Taking a sip of his coffee, Harry read over the front page again and one picture caused him to spit his coffee everywhere.

There on the front page was a photo of Lova. It had to be Lova. The person looked exactly what she would look like now. The headline read, _Lova Scott Back from the Dead? _In the photo, two other people, a dark haired girl and a tall blonde man, surrounded Lova and they were in Diagon Alley just a few days ago. Examining the photo closer, Harry saw that she was standing in the alley that held the _Wall of the Missing_ and she looked in shock of what she was seeing. Reading the article, Harry couldn't believe that this was happening. So many times he had wished that something like this would happen, he would see her in town or someone would see her and that she'd come for him. Yet, she didn't come for him. Why?

After finishing the article, Harry slammed down the paper just as Ron burst into his office.

"Mate, did you see it?" Ron asked, his face white as a sheet and his eyes wide.

"I saw it." Harry muttered angrily. "Why didn't she come back?"

"I don't know, mate. I wish I did though." Ron said.

"Well come on." Harry shot up from his chair and made his way out of his office. "We're going to find her. I'm not going to let her go. Not again."

Xxx

Lova was following Hermione around the halls of the Ministry of Magic, looking around at all the magical things that were going on around her. Every few steps she would slow down because she had been captivated by something she had seen. Jayce and Leila kept close to Hermione since she had made it clear that no one needs to find out they were muggles before she was ready.

When she'd see that she was falling behind, Lova would have to pick up her pace to catch up and not get lost. Seeing a flying note, Lova stopped and watched as it zoomed around the hall only to hear a voice that made her freeze altogether.

"Come on. We've got to go tell Hermione and get her to help as well." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Maybe she's already seen the Prophet and is trying to figure out a way to help with all this." Ron offered.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, Lova was too frozen to look down the one that was to her left, connecting to the one she was in. She knew that voice, it was a voice she had heard multiple times in her dreams. She had thought she had made it up, that it was just a figment of her imagination to make her feel better. She could never remember a name or a face really but that voice was something that soothed her in her sleep and she was shocked to be hearing it awake.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the source of the voice just as Hermione noticed that Lova was not with them anymore.

"Lova! Hurry up!" Hermione called as she stopped about fifteen feet in front of Lova.

Harry froze, his head snapped to the end of the hall when he heard her name. Ron's eyes went wide and his face went white again as he now looked in the same direction that Harry was.

"Lova?" Harry said barely above a whisper.

Eyes wide and not sure how to react, Lova took off towards Hermione pushing through the group and powering on ahead, hoping that's where they were going.

"Lova!" Harry shouted, realizing his error in stopping and taking off towards her.

Hermione heard the voices that Lova had heard and she pushed the three ahead of her, trying to get to Kingsley's office as quickly as she could. Only being a few feet away, Hermione pushed them ahead and pointed to the door.

"Go." Hermione demanded.

Lova, Leila and Jayce nodded and went in as the door seemed to open on it's own. Seeing the dark headed man running to her, Lova paused at the door for a second to stare at him. Her heart ached for him, as if it missed him and needed to be close to him. She wanted so badly to run into his arms but she had no logical reason why she felt this way. Shaking her head, she entered the doorway and silently waited for Hermione to come back.

Xxx

"Lova!" Harry called again only to be stopped by Hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Harry, this is for your own good right now." Hermione said.

Ron was looking at Hermione in a state of shock. "How did you get her here so quick?"

"What do you mean so quick? It's been two years, Ron." Hermione pointed out not believing that Ron could be this dim.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ron asked. "Did you not see the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"No, I haven't been in my office since yesterday. What was in the Prophet?" Hermione was looking between Harry and Ron.

Ron still had his copy in his hands so he held it out for Hermione to take. Quickly seeing the headlines, Hermione's eyes went wide as she read the small article. Sighing, she knew that she was about to be in for it any minute once Harry put the pieces together.

"Hang on." Harry spoke up. "If you didn't find Lova because of the headline, how did you find her?"

"Harry, listen." Hermione started. "I heard that she was seen in Diagon Alley with two muggles and that she was living in muggle London so I went to go look for her to try and make sure it was her before telling you and I found her. She's been in a band for two years that is relatively famous in London. I brought her back here to help her. You have to understand something though…"

Harry's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy. "She's been here the whole time? Two years have gone by and nothing! I thought she got killed because of me, Hermione! I have to see her."

Harry pushed by Hermione and threw open Kingsley's door, surprising everyone in his office.

"Harry!" Kingsley shouted as Ron and Hermione came in behind him.

Hermione closed the door so they wouldn't be overheard. "Harry, you need to calm down."

Leila and Jayce were staring at each other, not knowing what was happening while Lova was staring at Harry, her mouth open and her breath stuck in her throat. She was frozen in her seat upon seeing the man in front of her and the look in his eye was one she did not want to see.

"Why?" he demanded suddenly. "Why haven't you returned?"

Lova opened her mouth but no sound came out. She didn't know what to say. Immediately, she realized who this man was. She didn't know why she didn't see if before. He was the boy from the photos, the one that Jayce said she was in love with and he was supposed to be in love with her.

"It's you." Lova whispered.

Leila gasped once she realized whom Lova meant. "It is."

Jayce kept his mouth shut, trying to see what would happen between everyone here. He recognized the three in front of him to be the three that kept appearing in Lova's photos and he was worried that all this might be too much for Lova. Eyes darting between the man, Harry, and Lova, Jayce was trying to stay calm in case something bad happened.

"What do you mean its me? Of course its me, Lova." Harry said exasperated. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been about you?"

Lova opened her mouth once more to speak but she didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to tell this man that she doesn't remember him? Her head began to pound harder and she covered her eyes with her hand, trying to ease her headache.

"Harry, you need to calm down. This isn't helping." Hermione said, watching Lova carefully.

"No, Hermione. I'm not going to calm down!" Harry exclaimed. "She's been gone for two years! Two years I've spent worried about her, thinking that I had gotten her killed, and she's been living in London this whole time. Now she's sitting in front of me and won't even talk to me!"

"Harry!" Kingsley shouted from behind his desk.

Lova groaned, not being able to take all the shouting and the pounding of her head. Leila moved from her chair and went over to Lova, wrapping her arms around the small girl.

"You need to stop." Jayce said from his chair.

"Excuse me?" Harry snapped, turning his attention from Lova to Jayce.

"You need to stop yelling. You're overwhelming her." Jayce said, eyes on Lova the whole time.

"Overwhelming her? How the hell am I overwhelming her?" Harry's anger was directed towards Jayce as he spoke. "You do not understand what I've been through!"

"You don't understand what she's been through." Jayce's voice had become deadly causing Lova to look up despite her pounding head. "She doesn't remember you. She doesn't remember anything. If you hadn't barged in here and started demanding things, you would've known that. If you would have actually cared about her well being instead of being a whiny twit, you would know that!"

"Jayce stop!" Lova shouted. "Everyone just stop! I can't take this! Just make it stop!"

Hermione's eyes got wide as she watched Lova's eyes fill with tears right before her eyes got heavy. Harry and Jayce were now close to each other, both of them looking like they were going to kill each other when they heard Leila gasp. Lova had fallen to the ground suddenly causing everyone's demeanor to change completely. Leila and Hermione immediately threw themselves to the floor to help Lova as Harry and Jayce just stood still, each feeling something different. Harry had no idea what had just happened or what this Jayce fellow was talking about. Jayce was upset with himself that he let his anger get the better of him. He should have kept his calm for Lova, been able to keep the whole room calm to make her feel better.

"Hermione," Kingsley said from behind his desk, "What is wrong with her?"

Hermione sighed as she stood up from her place on the ground. "I think someone erased her memory."

Kingsley pursed his lips and shook his head. "How far back do you think they went?"

Hermione bit her lip as tears started to form in her eyes. "She doesn't remember anything about our world. She doesn't remember any of us, Hogwarts, nothing. Lova thinks she's a muggle. She doesn't know she's a witch. She doesn't know who she really is."


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Again, sorry for how long everything has taken. I love seeing that people are still favoriting/following. Let me know what you think! **

Kingsley spent the next hour or so questioning Leila and Jayce about anything they knew of Lova. Most of Jayce and Leila's answers were similar and it just kept going in circles. Hermione tried to fill in some stuff that she found out but it was all the same. Harry was pacing behind Jayce and Leila as Lova was still out on the couch that Kingsley had conjured for her.

Jayce would glance behind him every once in a while to make sure that Lova was okay and that Harry was keeping his calm. Ever since Lova had lost consciousness, Harry hadn't spoken a word. Hearing everything had sent him into a state of shock of his own. Could it really be true that Lova didn't remember who he is?

"Well, now that I've asked everything I can ask," Kingsley began, "and now I need something from you."

Leila looked at Jayce before speaking. "What do you need us to do?"

"I need the memory from the night you first met Lova." Kingsley said. "I need to see if there are any clues as to who took her or what happened."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jayce asked with a cold tone to his voice.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing exactly where Kingsley was going with this. "Are you sure we can do this with muggles?"

Kingsley nodded from behind his desk, putting a head to his forehead. "We can. It's just not something we usually do but given the circumstances…" he trailed off and looked over at Lova who was unmoving on the couch.

"What do we need to do to help?" Leila asked eagerly as she leaned forward in her chair.

"I need you to think really hard on the night you met Lova. This may feel weird at first, but I need you to not break concentration. Think only of that night and nothing else." Kingsley instructed her.

Leila nodded as Kingsley took out a small vile and his wand. Getting up and walking around his desk, he came and kneeled next to Leila. She nodded before closing her eyes as Kingsley slowly pulled the memory out of her head. Her eyes squeezed shut a little tighter as the memory started to come out but she kept her focus, thinking about that night.

"Okay." Kingsley said moving the memory into the vile. "Here is the memory. Thank you."

"That's my memory?" Leila asked in shock. "That's bloody amazing."

Kingsley walked over to his pensieve and poured the memory into it. Looking over at Ron, Harry and Hermione, he knew that they all wanted to be in there but not all of them could. Hermione looked over at Harry to see him staring start ahead at the pensieve.

"You two go on ahead." Ron said gesturing to Kingsley. "I'll stay here with them and watch her. Go."

"Thank you, Ron." Harry said quietly as he walked over to Kingsley.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione went and kissed Ron on the cheek before going over to Harry and Kingsley and diving into the pensieve.

Xxx

Harry, Hermione and Kingsley were looking around the bar they had appeared in, trying to find Leila and Jayce but coming up short until they heard a commotion come from the door of the bar. Quickly looking in that direction, the three saw Lova stumble in.

"Harry, that's what she was wearing during the Final Battle. Whatever happened to her happened that day." Hermione said.

"I always guessed but now it's kind of relieving to know." Harry commented watching Lova trip and fall with every step she took. "What is wrong with her?"

Kingsley walked over and got close to Lova, examining her as she was falling all around the bar. "She just had her memory wiped."

"I've never seen anyone act like that after someone used the memory charm on them." Hermione said recalling when she used it on her parents.

"Whoever used it on her was sloppy and in a hurry. That's why she's in this state and why there are holes in her memory. Normally, someone wouldn't remember anything but as Hermione said, she remembered how to get into Diagon Alley. None of that should happen." Kingsley explained as he watched Leila take Lova back to their table.

"Who would've done this?" Harry asked aloud. "It was after the battle, or during maybe, but why not just take her? Why wipe her memory and then dump her off?"

"That's what we're gong to find out, Harry." Kingsley frowned as he watched Lova try to speak but nothing came out.

Seeing that there was nothing else they could find out, the three came out of the memory and returned back to the office in the ministry. Leila and Jayce were looking shocked at everything they just witnessed. Lova was still asleep on the couch and Harry was starting to worry about how long she had been asleep.

"She's okay." Jayce said when he saw Harry staring at Lova.

"How do you know?" Harry snapped, not enjoying some other man knowing more about Lova than him.

"I've been there, that's how I know." Jayce retorted looking away from Harry.

Harry was about to retort when Lova started to wake up. She started groaning before slowly sitting up, rubbing her face as she tried to wake herself up more. After a few blinks, Lova's eyes finally focused and she realized where she was.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked immediately, kneeling down next to her.

She stared at him momentarily before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I think so. What did I miss?"

"We told them about the night we found you." Leila said with a small smile. "It was so…magical."

Lova smiled when Leila said magical, feeling warmth spread through her body. Her eyes then scanned everyone that was looking at her. "So…what did I miss?"

"Lova," Kingsley started slowly, "I'm going to need you to try and stay calm when I tell you this. I can't have you passing out again."

Lova nodded and sat down on the couch to brace herself for whatever she was about to learn about herself. Hermione went to stand next to Ron and Harry moved to stand a few feet away from everyone, not sure where his place in the room was at this point. Leila and Jayce stayed in their chairs, watching Kingsley and Lova carefully.

"You don't have amnesia." Kingsley stated. "Someone wiped your memory of everything magical."

"The erased my memory?" Lova whispered with her eyes wide. "How?"

"We went into Leila's memory of the night she met you and you were wearing the same thing when we last saw you so we're assuming that it happened the same day. There is a spell that erases someone's memory but it seems like whoever did it was sloppy." Kingsley explained.

"Sloppy?" Lova questioned, trying to keep her breathing normal and not think too hard on it so she wouldn't pass out again.

"Yes, usually the person whose memory is erased doesn't remember anything at all. It's customary for the person casting the spell to create new memories or alter the ones they erased. It seems as if the person who erased your memories did only that. Just erased them, not alter, and they didn't do it completely since you can remember little things." Kingsley finished. "Now, I will need you to tell me what you do remember at some point. This is a very serious thing and we need to figure out who did this to you. If they haven't already been captured, we will capture and deal with them."

Lova just stared open mouthed at Kingsley, not sure what to say in this situation. She had been thinking that for two years that she had amnesia and that she would remember but now, she had her memories erased. They weren't there anymore. She would never know who she really was. Tears started to form in her eyes but she had to be strong in front of all these people so she squeezed her eyes shut to force back the tears.

Opening them, she looked up at Kingsley, her eyes still shining. "So I'll never get them back?"

"There might be a way to get them back." Kingsley said. "That'll be a conversation for another day. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Thank you for all your help." Lova looked at Hermione now. "Honestly, thank you. I'm glad to find out about my past."

Hermione went over to Lova and embraced her. "I'm so happy to have you back, Lova."

Lova held onto Hermione a little tighter before letting go. She looked over at Ron who smiled sheepishly, nodding to show his agreement with Hermione's statement. Leila and Jayce were now standing, making their way to the door with Hermione and Ron while Lova and Harry stayed where they were, eyes locked.

"Umm…" Lova started, "May I have a moment alone with Harry?"

"Of course. I need to go and find out more information about all this anyway and make it known that you are alive." Kingsley said as he stood from his desk.

Jayce and Leila paused at the door, looking towards Lova. "Do you need us to stay?" Jayce asked.

"Go on. I'll be fine." Lova told them with a nod.

"I'll show her back, she'll be safe with me." Harry reassured the two of them.

Jayce gave Harry a look that showed his disbelief but left with Leila anyways. When the door closed, the two stayed looking at each other, both at a loss for words.


	13. Chapter 12

**Heres another chapter for you lovely readers! I have discovered a way to transfer the documents from my Mac to my phone so I'll be able to post more often! I've been on a writing spree so expect to see a few more chapters soon. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter of cuteness!**

Lova was staring at Harry intently, trying to figure out how she recognized him, how she knew that she felt safe with him. It was more than just seeing him the photos. She felt like she really knew him. Yet, she couldn't quite place her finger on how she felt that way.

"I'm sorry I yelled earlier." Harry apologized, breaking the silence.

"What?" Lova was too consumed in her thoughts to really comprehend what Harry said.

"I'm sorry that I overwhelmed you. I let my emotions get the better of me. It's just…" Harry trailed off, looking away from Lova.

"It's okay. It's understandable that you felt that way before you knew that I couldn't remember." Lova looked down at her hands as she played with her thumbs. "I'm sorry I put you through all that."

Harry's head snapped up at her words. Quickly, he moved to stand in front of her, placing his hand under her chin so she would look at him. Lova's eyes met his, the emerald green shining brightly making Lova feel at ease.

"Don't apologize. You couldn't control this. I'm just glad that you're safe and alive." Harry moved his hand to her cheek, giving her a half-smile.

Lova sucked in a breath as his hand brushed across her cheek. She knew why she felt like she could trust him. He was the man from her dreams. The one she could never remember fully. The one that would say sweet things to her, make her feel at home, it was him.

"It was you." She whispered.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"You were in my dreams. Maybe the dreams are really memories. I could never fully remember you though. There would be times I'd wake up and remember your voice, or when I'd remember pieces of what you looked like. I could never remember your name, no matter how much I tried though." Lova explained, feeling herself start to babble. "I don't understand."

"I don't either." Harry admitted, wishing for nothing more than to take Lova in his arms and never let her go. "I will find out who did this and I will do everything in my power to try and get your memories back. I've missed you."

Lova gave him a small smile, not sure what to say to someone she couldn't remember. "Harry, tell me something?"

"Anything." He breathed out.

"Were we really in love?" Lova asked. "As in, deeply and truly in love?"

Harry nodded. "We were. I had to leave for a while because of the war that was going on. It was because of me that there was a war and a lot of people I cared about died, but I had told you that I would come back for you and I did. I came back and you were safe. When I couldn't find you after though, I was so scared that someone found you and tried to kill you because of how important you were, are, to me. We never found your body though, so we assumed someone took you. I searched for you in every magical place I could think of and captured all the bad guys I could to try and find you. I should've tried harder."

Lova couldn't fight the tears that were in her eyes as she listened to Harry tell her all this. Her heart ached for him and she hated that she couldn't remember this. She wished she could remember their love, it seemed like it was amazing and she wanted to have that again.

Without thinking, Lova wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled his body flush to hers. For a moment, Harry froze, unsure of what she was doing. When he felt her so close, he immediately held on to her with everything he had. He missed her being in his arms, being able to hold her like this.

"I'm sorry." Lova whispered into Harry's ear. "I wish I could remember this. I want so badly to remember all of this but I can't. I'm sorry. I saw all the pictures of us and we seemed so happy. I want to remember it all."

Harry squeezed Lova a little tighter before letting go. "I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen."

Lova nodded and smiled at Harry before a yawn took hold of her.

Harry laughed a little at how big she yawned. "Come on, you need proper rest."

"Thank you." Lova said before making her way to the door.

Xxx

Harry walked Lova all the way back to her flat which turned out to be only a few blocks from everything magical. Diagon Alley and the Ministry were less than 15 blocks away from where Lova lived and Harry couldn't believe after all this time she was so close.

Looking up at the lavish building, Harry followed her inside the front doors and up the stairs until the came across her door. It was closer to the top of the building being one of the bigger flats that were in the building. Lova stopped in front of her door and starting playing with the keys in her hands, not sure what to do.

"Thank you for walking with me, Harry." Lova muttered quietly. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did, Lov. I wanted to make sure you were safe." Harry told her.

Lova smiled a little, looking up into Harry's emerald green eyes. "I'm safe, see!"

"I see that." Harry smiled a little as well. "I hope you get some rest and I'll send word for when Kingsley wants to talk to you more."

"Thank you again. For everything." Lova said sincerely, taking Harry's hand in hers.

"Goodnight, Lova." Harry leaned forward and kissed Lova's cheek before turning on his heel to apparate away.


	14. Chapter 13

**Whats this? Another chapter this quickly? I told you last chapter I was on a writing spree so I hope you all enjoy this one.(: Please let me know what you think and again I want to thank fruedianprincess for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for making sure my story doesn't sound too terrible. Go check her out! After you read this of course. Enjoy. **

Lova was left standing in the hallway, mouth-hanging open; stunned by the fact that Harry just disappeared out of thin air. Smiling at the fact that there was magic in her life, Lova turned and opened the door to reveal a very anxious looking Jayce and an exciting Leila. Jayce breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Lova walk in the door and Leila squealed before making her way to Lova.

"Can you believe it?" Leila asked excitedly. "You're a witch! There's magic in the world! How exciting is that?"

Lova smiled at Leila's enthusiasm and then peaked around to see Jayce still in his spot on the couch. She gave him a small smile before answering Leila.

"I know. It's kind of bizarre to think about." Lova smiled, remembering how Harry disappeared. "But you know what part I love the best? I have a past! I can finally figure out who I am, who I was."

Leila threw her arms around Lova and laughed. "I know. I'm so happy for you."

Lova released Leila and, letting out a sigh, threw herself into the chair next to the couch. "I'm exhausted."

Leila sat down on the couch near Jayce and leaned her head back. "I think we all are."

Lova was staring at Jayce now. He was looking straight down at the floor and he had not said a word since she came home. He was acting strange even for him and she didn't know what to do. Furrowing her brows, her gaze on him became more intense as she tried to decipher what he was thinking about. Leila was oblivious to what was going on around her, as she was lost in thought staring up at the ceiling.

Jayce could feel Lova staring at him but he didn't care. He was trying his hardest not to be upset with her for staying with Harry. She didn't even know who this person was! Well, she did, but she couldn't remember him and that worried Jayce. This guy could tell Lova lies about her life and she would believe them. She would most likely believe anything he said just to have something about her past to cling on. Sighing, Jayce abruptly stood up, causing Leila to now look at him as well.

"I'm going to bed. It's been an exhausting day. You two should get some rest, too." Jayce said before retreating into his room.

Lova had her mouth open to say something but Jayce never gave her the opportunity to do so. Snapping her mouth shut, she crossed her arms overs her chest and let out a huff.

"What's his problem?" Lova asked Leila, turning to look at her now.

Leila laughed a little before turning to lay outstretched on the couch. "He's just a little upset about this whole situation, Lova. You know how he is, always wanting to protect us and now, with this whole magical world and everyone from your past appearing, he feels like he can't protect you anymore. He thinks that you're just going to go back to your old life."

Lova looked at Jayce's closed door, pulling her knees up to her chest, before she spoke. "You know that I would never do that. You two are my closest friends. I couldn't imagine leaving you guys."

Leila turned now to where she was leaning on her arm, fist on her cheek, staring intently at Lova. "What about this Harry fellow?"

Lova sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea. He says we were really deeply and truly in love but…"

"You don't remember it." Leila finished for her.

"I don't remember any of it." Lova abruptly stood up and went over to the couch, pushing Leila's legs out of the way to sit across from her. "Do you remember the dreams I used to tell you about?"

Leila sighed and sat up, crossing one leg over the other to give Lova more room. "You mean the ones with the sweet boy in them?"

Lova nodded. "I don't think they're dreams. I think they're memories. The boy that is in my dreams is Harry, I'm sure of it."

Leila's eyebrows shot up as she let out a slow breath. "Wow. All this is just absolutely incredible."

Lova had a small smile on her face. "I know. I just hope they can figure out how to get my memories back. Being able to perform magic sounds amazing."

Leila nodded in agreement before looking down at her hands. Even though Lova had just told her that she wasn't going to leave them, she still had the feeling that if she got her memories back, she would. Lova would remember Harry and all the magical things she would be able to do. Would she really stay in the band, with them, if she remembered all that?

"What's wrong?" Lova asked after Leila had been silent for a while.

Leila quickly put a smile on her face as she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. "Oh, nothing. It's just been a long day and I think it's about time you and I got some proper rest. I know you need it. Passing out isn't the kind of rest you need to be a successful and gorgeous rock star! So get your butt in that bed!"

Lova laughed as she stood up and started making her way to her room. Pausing in the doorway, she looked at Leila who was about to close her door. "Lei? Thank you for being here. I couldn't of done this without you, either of you. I'm so glad that I met you."

Leila smiled at Lova. "Stop with all this sentimental stuff! We love you and that's not going to change. Now bed time!"

After closing the door to her room, Lova changed into a pair of plain shorts and an oversized shirt before she climbed into bed. Squeezing her pillow, Lova thought about everything she had learned about herself that day. Even though it was overwhelming, she had found out about her past. She knew who she was know, even if she didn't know who that person was before. Smiling, she squeezed her pillow a little bit tighter before sleep finally took over her body.


	15. Chapter 14

**I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! Let me know what you think about the end. Any guesses or if it's how you thought it was going to turn out or not. Please enjoy! **

Harry apparated in front of his door still smiling from the brief time he had spent alone with Lova. After all this time, she still looked like the Lova that Harry had met in Hogwarts. Yes, she looked older of course, but nothing else had really changed. She still had the same look in her eyes and the life in her voice when she spoke about remembering him. He would do everything in his power to try and figure out who do this and if there was any way he could help her get her memories back.

Sighing, he opened the door to his flat only to be greeted by Hermione and Ron sitting on his couch. He should have known that they would be here waiting for him. When the latch on the door clicked to indicate it was closed, Hermione was the first to speak.

"So, how was it?" Hermione asked eagerly from his couch.

"Yeah, mate. Tell us what happened." Ron added in, leaning back with his arm around Hermione.

Harry shrugged as he took off his black jacket, draping it over the back of the chair he sat down in. "Nothing really happened."

"Oh come on, Harry. Why did she ask to speak to you?" Hermione pressed.

Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "She asked about us. She asked about how in love we were and then she apologized for losing her memory."

Ron chuckled a bit. "Just like Lova. Apologizing for things that she can't even control."

"I can't believe she's alive." Hermione whispered. "It's all thanks to Molly."

"What?" Ron asked, confused by the brown haired witch's statement.

"Oh I didn't tell you!" Hermione exclaimed, looking between her two friends. "It was your mother who saw her in Diagon Alley. She saw Lova by the wall in the alley with her two friends and ran over to her. She was devastated that Lova didn't remember who she was and then she immediately came to my office to tell me."

"How did you find her exactly?" Harry asked trying not to get mad that his best friend hadn't let him know that the girl he loved was still alive.

"Well," Hermione began. "Molly had said that, Jayce I think, mentioned something about them living in London so I decided that I would start there but I had no idea how to go about that. As I was walking down a street, there was a magazine stand on it with Lova's photo on the cover. I think I still have it somewhere."

Harry watched as Hermione dug around in her small bag knowing that it had that bloody charm on it so she could hide a person in there if she wanted. After a few more moments of her rummaging through it, Hermione pulled out that magazine, handing to Harry.

"I bought it immediately and it said that their band had just gotten back from tour and were playing a show here to close out their tour. I went to the show and snuck backstage to talk to her." Hermione explained.

Harry was staring at the magazine, mesmerized by the photo of Lova that was on the cover. Quickly opening it, he flipped through the pages until he found the one that was talking about the band. Alive and Reckless is what they were called and it went on to talk about how wonderful their tour in America had went and how the new lead singer was doing a great job replacing the old one. One part even said how some of the fans liked Lova better than the other one.

"You snuck in?" Ron asked flummoxed, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do!" Hermione defended, looking a little put off by Ron's comment. "When I went into their dressing room, I started to explain myself and that's when Jayce and Leila recognized me from the photos that Lova had taken from the wall. Jayce then started yelling, he seems to do that a lot, and Lova fainted. They took me to their place and I explained everything to them and tried to explain what I could without overwhelming her. After that, I got her to agree to come to the Ministry and that's when you two saw me."

"She's been here the whole time." Harry whispered to himself.

"Technically, mate, she's been in America for the better part of two years." Ron corrected, trying to make his friend feel better.

"She's been here, though. She's been alive and in London." Harry tossed the magazine onto the small coffee table that separated him from Ron and Hermione. "How did we miss this? How did I miss that?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, not exactly sure what to say in this situation. They both watched as Harry rested his elbows on his knees, putting his head in his hands. Hermione stood and walked over to stand next to Harry as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"At least she's back, Harry. She's back and she's alive." Hermione offered, hoping that her statement would make him feel better.

"Yeah, she's here and Kingsley said that there might be a way to get her memories back." Ron added, trying to keep his voice hopeful.

Harry nodded mutely into his hands. He knew that his friends were trying to help and moments earlier; he was ecstatic that Lova was alive but now, he felt like he had failed her. He had promised her that he would always protect her and now she didn't remember anything, not even him.

"You should get some rest, Harry. It's been a long day." Hermione made her way towards the door, waiting for Ron to join her.

"Hermione's right. You should try and sleep. We'll have a long few days in front of us." Ron patted Harry's back as he passed.

Harry kept his head in his hands as he heard Hermione and Ron apparate out of his flat, and he knew that they were right but he didn't think he could get rest even if he wanted to. All he could think about was Lova and how this possibly could have happened. Sighing, Harry stood up and made his way to his bed, stripping off his clothes as he did so.

Falling onto his bed, he stared up at the ceiling as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Lova and how close she's been all this time. For two years, she's been a muggle rock star here in London. Quickly sitting up, Harry turned to the clock radio that was next to his bed and started scanning through the channels. He stopped when he heard the radio DJ announce that the next song was by Lova's band and he waited for the song to begin. As soon as Lova's voice filled his room, Harry smiled. Closing his eyes, he listened to her voice lull him into sleep.

Xxx

"I thought you said that she wouldn't be found!" a voice said from the shadows.

The young red head Weasley girl flinched at the harshness of the voice. Ginny looked down at the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the table in front of her. Lova Scott was in one of the photos, the headline reading how she had come back from the dead. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Well?" the voice demanded, snapping the small girl from her thoughts.

Ginny shook her head before finding her voice. "I didn't think she could! I put a charm on her to where she couldn't be traced but maybe since she left the country, it wore off. I don't know!"

"This is your fault." The voice had become icy and venomous. "The whole point of this was to rattle the great Harry Potter but he didn't notice his beloved was gone until after he had defeated Voldemort. You couldn't even do your job with getting him to love you either. How could I have expected you to do this right?"

"I tried!" Ginny cried out, tears springing to her eyes as she thought about all the ways she had attempted to convince Harry to forget about Lova.

"That wasn't good enough." The voice bit back. "Now, you need to find out everything that is going on here. I don't care how you do it, but it better be done. No one can know that we had a part in Lova's disappearance. Do you understand? Azkaban will be waiting for us if they find out."

Ginny nodded weakly before she stood up to leave. "I understand."

"Good. That's all." Footsteps were heard as the person Ginny was talking to left the room.

Ginny let out a shaky breath before she exited the room to return home to The Burrow. She knew that she had to figure something out. She would be held accountable for all of this if the Ministry found out what she did. She couldn't admit that the reason that she didn't try very hard with Harry was because she was guilty about this situation.

After Lova had disappeared, Ginny waited the appropriate amount of time before she let Harry know how she felt about him. Even thought he fell in love with Lova, Ginny still had feelings for him that she had buried deep in her head. They had gone on one date and the entire time, his eyes looked empty and hollow and Ginny couldn't stand the guilt of knowing that she caused that.

Once Ginny had realized what she had done, there was no turning back. She couldn't simply go and find Lova without people wondering how she did it. She certainly couldn't go and tell anyone what had happened to Lova without getting blamed for all of it. So instead of doing something, Ginny kept her mouth shut for two years about what happened.

Until now, Ginny had not thought about what would happen if someone were ever to see Lova. Now, she had to figure out how to make sure that Lova stayed out of the magical world. Otherwise, Ginny would be in serious trouble and she certainly was not going to let that little witch steal something else from her. With that thought, Ginny's guilt became smaller and smaller as she walked up to the door of the Burrow. She knew what she had to do; she just hoped that she would get away with it.

Opening the door, Ginny called out into the house. "Mum! I'm home!"

"Oh, Ginny, dear!" Molly called from the kitchen. "I have the most wonderful news to tell you! I'm sure you saw that Lova was found out to be alive and…"


	16. Chapter 15

**This chapter is longer than the others so I hope everyone enjoys the length! Please let me know what you think. I love reading everyone's feedback and seeing those who follow and favorite. It's the best! So let me know! Enjoy(:**

Lova awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, and for once, without having any headache inducing dreams. Sitting up in her bed, she looked around her room, noticing the mess that it was in having not unpacked from tour. Sighing, Lova threw the thick comforter off of her body and walked to the middle of her room.

Making a face of indifference, Lova began to unpack her suitcase and put away the clothes the she took. Only having a few things in that one, Lova looked at all the bags of clothes that Leila had insisted they buy and she groaned. Putting all those away were what she dreaded. Yes, Lova had to admit that the clothes were gorgeous and she was glad Leila dragged her along to get some, but there was just so much!

Turning away from all the bags of clothes, Lova walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Digging in the back, she felt the familiar fabric of what she was looking for. Falling back onto the floor, Lova clutched the sweater that she was wearing the day Jayce and Leila found her. Until now, it was the only thing she had left of her old life. After two years in the drawer, it looked a little bit faded but it was still Lova's favorite piece of clothing.

She had tried to go back to her parents' house after Jayce and Leila thought she had her strength back but she couldn't remember exactly where she lived. They went and looked around the neighborhood Lova said she lived in, but none of the houses looked familiar to her. Once they got back home, Lova vowed that she wouldn't try and look again. The disappointment she felt after not being able to find her home was overwhelming and she didn't want to feel that again.

As Lova began to stand from her spot to finish what she initially started, a tap on her window distracted her. Looking closely, she saw an owl perched on the ledge waiting for her to open the glass. Hesitantly, Lova slowly reached her hand out and let the owl in, not sure what to do. The owl jumped in and stood next to Lova, spitting a letter out of his beak that she failed to notice previously. Examining the letter, Lova kept looking between it and the owl, trying to decide if it was okay or not. As of reading her thoughts, the owl nuzzled her hand that the letter was in as if encouraging her to open it.

Carefully, Lova tore open the seal and pulled out a piece of parchment with handwriting on it that looked familiar. Scanning the letter, her eyes found the signature at the end indicating it was Hermione who had written her. Smiling, she began to thoroughly read what was on the parchment.

Lova,

I hope that you don't just toss this out not knowing what it is. I just wanted to let you know where I live in case you ever want to come by and chat. I've missed you so much; we were best friends after all, even if you don't remember. I would stop by your flat but I don't want to intrude on your band stuff and your new life. I'll be here all day today and tomorrow. I'll return to work at the Ministry the day after that though. Harry should be there, as well as Ron, if you want to see them or if you were worried about running into them. Send a reply back with Pigwidgeon, or Pig, and let me know. I hope I hear from you soon, Lova.

Sincerely,

Hermione

Lova smiled after she finished reading the letter and looked around franticly for something to write her reply on. Spotting her journal that she writes her songs in; Lova grabbed it and ripped a piece of paper out of it. Hurriedly, she scribbled her reply on the piece of paper before folding it and handing it to Pig to take. Without any hesitation, Pig took the piece of paper from between Lova's fingers and flew out the window.

Throwing one more look at all the bags that were scattered around the floor, Lova shook her head before darting into the bathroom to get ready. Checking on Leila, Lova stuck her head out of the adjoining door to see that Leila was still deeply asleep on her bed. Closing the door quietly, Lova turned on the shower and hopped in.

Showering quicker than she ever remembered showering, Lova pulled a towel around her body as she went back into her room to get dressed. Drying off as fast and efficiently as possible, Lova grabbed for her undergarments before moving to her closet. Looking through all the clothes she just put up, Lova picked out a light red pullover and a pair of dark blue denim shorts before she moved over to her bed to pull on her converse. Going back to the bathroom, Lova contemplated blow-drying her hair before she pulled the appliance out of the plug and snuck back into her room. Finding an empty plug on the wall, Lova began drying her hair, trying to make sure that none of her hair was left wet.

After feeling satisfied, Lova took the hair dryer back into the bathroom and put on a light layer of make-up before checking on Leila again. Seeing that she was passed out, Lova padded her way out of her bedroom and into the living room to see if Jayce was awake. As soon as she exited the doorway, she knew that he was still asleep as well. Usually, Jayce is the first one up and would brew a pot of coffee immediately. Sniffing the air a little harder, Lova couldn't smell any coffee as she made her way into the middle of the kitchen.

Glancing around, she saw all the pictures were still strung out along the bar just like they left them the other night. Turning to rest her lower back on the bar, she faced the coffee maker and saw that it was completely empty and clean indicating that she was right in assuming that Jayce wasn't awake. Sighing, Lova began to make a pot of coffee for the two whenever they woke up. As the coffee was brewing, Lova found a scrap of paper to write a note telling the two that she would be back later and not to worry, even though she knew they would.

Feeling satisfied with herself, Lova darted back in her room to grab her keys, wallet, and Hermione's letter to make sure she wouldn't get lost looking for where she lived. After locking the door, Lova made her way to the busy London streets to navigate her way to Hermione's. Once she was outside, she realized why Jayce and Leila were still sleeping. According to the sun in the sky, it was still pretty early in the morning. Walking down the streets, she guessed that it was about ten or ten thirty in the morning by the way the sun was sitting in the sky. Lova reached for her cell only to realize that she had forgotten it back in her room. Deciding it was too late now; she proceeded down the street and hoped that forgetting it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Lova reached the address that Hermione had given her. Looking at the apartment building, Lova thought it was a nice building. Not as nice as the one she lived in but she had to remind herself that she was a successful singer and not everyone would be living in the more expensive buildings. As she entered the building, she scanned for the floor that Hermione was living on and continued to the elevator. When the doors dinged and opened, signaling that Lova was on the correct floor, she stepped off and started looking for Hermione's door. As she made her way down the hall, she spotted the numbers at the very end, hidden away from all the other rooms.

Becoming nervous all of the sudden, Lova slowed her pace, as the door became closer and closer. Now standing in front of the door, Lova was taking deep breaths through her nose to try and calm her nerves. After a few moments of this, Lova finally got the courage to lift her fist to knock on the door.

"Coming!" Lova heard Hermione's voice call from within.

Looking down at her hands, Lova started to pick at the skin next to her thumb nail, a nervous habit that she couldn't break. In a few seconds, Lova heard Hermione's footsteps approach the door as she pulled it open.

"Lova!" Hermione announced. "I'm so glad you came!"

Lova smiled as Hermione pulled her into a hug, and surprisingly enough, Lova didn't pull away or think it was odd. It felt nice and comforting, and she knew that her and Hermione were best friends. She couldn't explain how she knew; she just felt it inside of her heart.

"Well come on in. No use standing in the hallway." Hermione opened up her door, allowing Lova to enter into her home.

"Wow." Lova breathed out, taking in the flat. She couldn't believe how big it was on the inside. "It's huge!"

Hermione laughed as she came and stood next to Lova. "I had the inside charmed to be bigger than normal. It's not much bigger but it's just enough for what I need."

Lova looked around the living room they were standing in. Hermione had lovely mahogany colored wood floors that looked to be in every room. The walls were a light tan color that complimented the floors well. A few feet from Lova was an off-white couch that had a matching armchair angled at it. There was an end table separating the chair and the couch with a lamp and a photo displayed on it. Upon further inspection, Lova saw the photo included Hermione, Ron, Harry and herself. They all looked happy, laughing and smiling together. Carefully, Lova picked up the photo and studied it.

"That was the Christmas during our sixth year." Hermione said, watching Lova stare at the picture. "With the war going on, Hogwarts was determined to try and keep everyone's spirits up. One of the students was instructed to go around and take photos of the happier times."

Lova, still holding the photo, turned a looked at Hermione. "Why didn't we go home for the holidays? Any of us?"

"We did. Well, Harry, and Ron went to the Burrow for Christmas while you and I went home. Since we weren't going to be together on Christmas itself, we decided to make our own little celebration between us." Hermione explained, remembering how only a few days after that, she and Ron had a huge fight about something she couldn't even remember now.

Setting the photo back down, Lova stared at Hermione. "What's the Burrow?"

"Oh, right." Hermione shook her head, scolding herself. "It's the magical home that Ron grew up in. His mum and dad and all his siblings lived there and as soon as him and Harry became friends, Harry started going there almost every holiday and summer. Every once in a while, we would go for the holidays or meet up with them during the last few weeks of summer."

Lova pursed her lips and nodded, sitting down in the armchair that was directly behind her. She tried not to force herself to remember any of this. She didn't want to have any headaches or fainting spells today. If she just absorbed the information without thinking about it too much, maybe it would be easier. Maybe, then, she could piece together her life without her head feeling like it was going to burst. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Hermione?" Lova began, noticing that Hermione had taken up a spot on her couch. "Why didn't Harry go home to his family?"

Hermione's face fell and she became very silent for a moment. Lova had no idea what she had expected but it certainly wanted this. Quietly, she waited for Hermione to speak so she could learn more about the boy who she was in love with.

"Harry's life is complicated. It always has been. His parents were killed when he was a baby and he was sent to stay with his aunt and uncle. They treated him horribly and they honestly didn't care where Harry went as long as it wasn't an inconvenience to them." Hermione began. "So after he and Ron became friends, Ron's mother immediately took a liking to Harry and insisted that he come and spend as much time with their family as he could. The Burrow was like a second home to Harry, his first being Hogwarts."

Lova's hands were clasped over her mouth, shocked about what she was hearing. Her eyes watered as she thought about terribly Harry was treated. He seemed like such a caring and loving person, she couldn't understand why anyone would treat him in such a way.

"Lova?" Hermione questioned, reaching a hand out to rest on her knee. "Are you alright?"

Lova nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. When you said that, my heart ached for Harry and the thought of someone treating him so terribly. He seems like such a caring and loving person. I just don't see how his family could have been that horrible to him."

Hermione smiled when she heard this. "Even though you don't remember, your heart still does."

Lova laughed and had to agree, thinking about how Harry had always been there in her dreams. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course, Lov! Ask me anything you want. Just let me know if it gets to be too much and we'll stop, okay?"

"So, Ron's parents, they were magical as well?" Hermione nodded. "Were mine?"

Hermione nodded again. "They were. They were Aurors, which is our type of law enforcement. An Auror is trained to investigate crimes related to the Dark Arts, and apprehend or detain Dark witches and wizards. From what I heard, they were some of the best. They were also part of the Order of the Phoenix, which was a group that was designed to help the Ministry defeat Lord Voldemort and his followers."

Lova stared at Hermione with wide eyes, trying to process this, however she could only understand bits and pieces of what Hermione was telling her. Deciding that this was enough right now, Lova shook her head.

"Okay." Lova breathed out. "I think that's all about that. This is only bringing up more questions instead of giving answers. Maybe later I can hear more but for now, I think that's enough."

"I'm sorry." Hermione bowed her head down. "I wish I could tell you everything but there's just so much! It's hard to believe that you don't remember any of this."

Lova chuckled at this statement. "Oh I know. I'm shocked that I can't remember any of these wonderful things. Magic, witches, wizards, a magical school! I can't believe that all that is gone."

"Kingsley did say there is a chance that you can get your memory back since there are holes. He said that maybe it can be repaired since it's still slightly in tact. It's just a matter of not overwhelming you. Even though this is a magical problem, your mind could still reject the repairing of your memory and could be gone forever or…" Hermione trailed off, forgetting that Kingsley had told her to keep this a secret until Lova was fully assessed.

"What is it, Hermione?" Lova pressed, needing to know what would happen.

"Kingsley is worried about how every time you try and force yourself to remember you get an intense pain in your head and pass out. He's concerned that if your mind rejects the repair, that it could cause too much pain and kill you." Hermione admitted, avoiding Lova's eyes the entire time.

"It could kill me?" Lova whispered, not sure what to think of this. "Could it really kill me?"

Hermione shook her head furiously. "I don't think that it would. I believe that since you still remember little things that your mind is trying to repair memories but it just needs help."

Lova looked over at the photo of the four of them laughing and smiling again. She thought about how for the last two years she had felt empty and like a part of her was missing. As she watched herself in the photo, she felt a little less empty inside. She knew that what was missing was her. In that moment, she decided that she didn't care if it killed her she wanted her memories back. She wanted to know who she was.


	17. Chapter 16

**I know this chapter is lacking in length but hopefully where it lacks in that, it'll make up for with what's going on! Plus, I thought this would be a good stopping point and maybe I like how it ended on a slight cliffhanger. So enjoy and tell me what you think about the end!**

After that conversation, Hermione offered to make some tea but Lova declined and asked if she could have coffee instead. Living with Jayce and Leila for two years had turned her into a coffee addict like them and since she didn't get any this morning, she desperately needed some. Hermione complied and after a few minutes, both of them were sitting at Hermione's little dining table sipping on their coffee. Before Hermione had started brewing the coffee, she had turned on the small radio that was on her counter to fill the silence.

Lova smiled when she heard the song come on the radio and looked up Hermione. "This is you, right?"

Lova nodded. "Yep. It's still strange to hear myself on the radio. Every time I hear it, I get a little excited and nervous at the same time. Excited that our song is on the radio for everyone to hear, but nervous because _everyone _is listening to it, listening to me, right now. "

Hermione hummed in agreement and listened to the song that was coming out of the speakers. She heard Lova softly sing the lyric with her voice that was filling the kitchen and Hermione was captivated. Once the song was over, Lova looked up and to see Hermione's gaze still on her.

"What?" Lova asked getting a little embarrassed by the way Hermione was staring at her.

"Your voice. It's just so amazing." Hermione admitted as she got up to turn the radio off.

"Was it not always like this?" Lova questioned, remembering the first time she sang in the shower the night after Jayce and Leila found her.

"You could always sing, there's no question about that, but now it's like someone has enhanced your voice. I'm wondering if the person who modified your memory did that so you wouldn't be found." Hermione mused aloud.

Lova nodded her head, not quiet sure what to say. Hermione took a sip of her coffee as she mused on the thought that someone really wanted Lova to disappear; however she found it odd that they didn't just kill her. Why take the time to modify her memory and possibly her voice to hide her in London?

"Hermione," Lova's quiet voice broke her from her thoughts. "You said my parents were magical, did they live in a magical house like Ron's?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, your parents wanted you to learn how to do things the muggle way as well as the wizarding way. They said they didn't want you to rely solely on your magic."

Lova perked up a bit at this. "Do you happen to know where I used to live?"

"Of course." Hermione replied. "My parents and yours didn't live too far from each other. Before we'd meet the boys during the summer, the two of us would get together and work on our homework or just talk and relax. You know, girl stuff before the boys would interrupt it."

Lova's eyes lit up as she heard this. "Can you take me there?"

Hermione was a little taken back by this. "You haven't been there?"

Lova shook her head. "I tried to find my house after Leila and Jayce found me but I couldn't remember exactly where I lived. We went to this neighborhood that seemed familiar but I could never figure out which house it was. After that, I never went back. It was too disappointing to try again."

Hermione ached for her friend, wanting nothing more than to help her. Reaching across the table, Hermione placed a hand on top of Lova's. "I can take you there."

"Really?" Lova exclaimed, trying not to get too excited.

"Really." Hermione stood up from the table. "Let's go."

Hermione reached her hand out for Lova to take. Hesitantly, Lova grasped onto it and within seconds, they were in front of a dark brown door. Once Hermione let go, Lova felt like she was going to lose her balance from how dizzy she felt. Hermione looked over and steadied Lova by holding on to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized, looking sheepishly at Lova. "I forgot that you haven't apparated before. I didn't think and I should've warned you."

Lova shook her head, regretting the motion instantly. "No, it's quite all right. I'm starting to feel a bit better."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lova felt the dizziness leave and she was finally able to take in her surroundings. Quickly, she recognized the neighborhood; being correct in knowing which one she lived in. However, she did not remember seeing this house when she came here with Jayce and Leila. The house was a light blue color with a white trim. The house she stood in front of looked like a home, like her home. Smiling, she turned to Hermione.

"Thank you." Lova whispered. "Though, I don't remember seeing this house here when I tried to look before."

"It has a cloaking spell on it." Hermione answered, walking down the path to where the sidewalk was.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione tapped the invisible dome that surrounded the house, revealing the spell for a brief second before it disappeared. Lova watched in amazement, as the dome around her seemed to shimmer before becoming unnoticeable.

"Since your parents had died and you were presumed dead, the house was going to be handed over to the Ministry to deal with, to dispose of. However, Harry made a very convincing argument and managed to save it. He's the one who had the cloaking spell on it, making sure that no one else would buy it and that if you came back, it'd still be here for you." Hermione explained as she made her way back up to the porch where Lova was now standing.

"He did that for me?" Lova asked in disbelief.

"Lova, if only you could remember how much he loved you. He still does." Hermione admitted, knowing that if Harry found out how much she revealed she would receive an earful from him.

Lova just looked back at her house, feeling an overwhelming amount joy from finally being able to see her home. She couldn't believe that Harry had made sure her home wasn't bothered so it would still be here for her. The fact that someone did that for her made Lova's eyes start to water. Taking a deep breath and pushing the tears back, Lova grabbed the door handle. Turning back to Hermione, she nodded and stepped closer to Lova. In one swift movement, Lova opened the front door of her home and walked inside.


End file.
